Falling For You
by cafeakira
Summary: When Gon Freecss moves and becomes the new kid in school, he immediately becomes entranced with Killua Zoldyck upon laying eyes on him for the first time. While his classmates tell him to stay away from Killua, Gon finds himself wanting to get closer to him.
1. Breathtaking

He stood in front of his bathroom mirror, turning in every direction and examining himself from every angle possible, a small frown etched on his tan features.

 _Is this proper attire for my first day of school?_

He was interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"Gon, hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

It was his Aunt Mito. He sucked in his cheeks from nervousness as he pondered how his aunt's voice could carry from all the way down there.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Letting the air out of his cheeks, a determined glint in his caramel brown eyes 一 the one that brought his tan face to life, he headed downstairs, grabbing his backpack on the way out and slung it over his shoulders.

Gon Freecss, twelve years old, was starting his seventh grade year.

* * *

His brown boots pounded on the cement beneath them as he dashed his way to where Whale Island Junior High was located. Though school had commenced a few weeks earlier, this would be Gon's first day attending. He has always lived on Whale Island, but ithas  
/since expanded into more than just a fishing location. With its expansion came new homes, shops, three schools,an elementary school, junior high and a high school, and much more.

Gon, along with his Aunt Mito and his grandmother, had moved homes so Gon could be closer to the junior high.

 _Though I wish we hadn't been so late in moving in._

But there was nothing Gon could do about that now, so he just focused on dashing his way down the sidewalk to his new school.

He arrives just as the bell rings, and hoping it was the first bell, he dashes up the front steps and into an otherwise crowded hallway. Expertly averting through the throng of students, he keeps his eyes out for the main office, where he had to pick  
/up his schedule first.

Gon was so preoccupied in finding it, that he wasn't watching where he was going and thus, ends up running into someone, knocking them down onto the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly reaches an arm out to help them up and upon closer observation, he notices the someone he had run into was a girl.

Her eyes were beautifully clear and turquoise and she had long, curly blonde hair that went past her shoulders and down her back; it looked silky and smooth. He wondered if it would be soft if he touched it. Shaking his head from these thoughts, the girltakes  
/his hand and Gon pulls her up onto her feet.

"It's quite alright." The girl replies, her voice soft and gentle, like a music note. She offers him a smile as she dusts her dress off, which Gon thought was rather peculiar to be wearing to school. It was very red and expensive looking, it made herlook  
/like a porcelain doll. She certainly had the look and pale clear skin for it. "I take it you're new as I've never seen you around before."

Gon nodded, bringing himself out of his scrutiny. "I'm Gon Freecss." He offers out his hand, which she took and shook it once before pulling her hand away. "So u-uh...awkward first meeting, yeah?"

She laughed and Gon noticed how infectious it seemed for he laughed right along with her. "Think nothing of it. I'm Retz by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, Retz! By the way, do you know where the office is?"

"Obviously." Retz gave a playful roll of her eyes, and Gon, realizing how stupid of a question he just asked, turned pink.

"Heh...well, mind telling me which direction it is?"

"Better yet, I'll even take you." She offers him another smile and turns around, beginning to walk.

Gon follows her while gazing around the hallway. "This school seems pretty big for a junior high. They sure went all out, didn't they?" Though this was honestly the first actual school Gon has been to, so he didn't know much about them.

Retz laughed. "You'll get used to it."

As they made their way down the hall, Gon noticed that there were a lot of students casting glances at them, which made him frown.

"Hey, Retz? Why is everyone staring at us?" He figured it was because they thought she was beautiful. Not that he would blame them, she certainly was and she had the aura of a popular maiden, even if he wasn't one of those attracted to her in that way.

Her response surprised him.

"Cause of you, duh." She covered her mouth and giggled. "We didn't think we'd get a new kid when school has already started, so it's a surprise to everyone. Plus, you're cute."

His cheeks grow warm at her last comment and he turns away with a nervous laugh. "I'm not all that special." He chuckles out, though he realizes there must not be as many students as he originally thought due to the size of the school, so of course therest  
/of the student body would be able to pick out a newcomer in no time.

Retz rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder before stopping in front of a door. "Well, here we are." She chirped out, gesturing towards the door rather dramatically. "You need your schedule right?"

"Yeah." Gon nodded, just as the second bell rang.

"Oh, gosh! I'm going to be late for class!" She gives him a little wave. "I hope we have the same homeroom! Sorry, I wish I could show you where it is, but I can't be late again!" With that, Retz dashes off, leaving Gon alone in the hallway as the restof  
/the students started to slowly trudge off towards their classrooms rather reluctantly.

With a deep breathe, he opens the door of the office and steps inside. He's greeted by a middle aged woman, who looks over her glasses at him with a smile.

"You must be Gon."

"That's me!" He chirped out, a bit surprised she knew his name, but maybe not, after what Retz told him.

"Here's your schedule." She hands him a slip of paper. "You're in homeroom 1-A. I just need you to take these forms to your parents or guardian and bring them back by the end of the week. You won't be able to join any sort of club or activities untilI  
/have the necessary forms."

"Great!" Gon takes the paper and the envelope she hands him, scanning his schedule over before looking up at her with a smile. "Thanks, miss!" He gives her a wave before leaving the office, hoping his homeroom wouldn't be too hard to find.

* * *

Five minutes later, he's standing in front of classroom 1-A, the door suddenly looking ominous to him.

 _Come on Freecss. Get it together._

Sucking air into his cheeks and releasing it afterwards, he reaches a shaking hand towards the doorknob and turns it, pushing the door open.

He's immediately greeted by the whole classroom turning in their seats to stare at him, which only added to his anxiety. He managed a meager smile towards them; it was all he could do to hide his nervousness.

He notices Retz among the students, and she grins at him, giving him an excited wave, until a girl with blue hair next to her nudges her and whispered something into her ear, which causes Retz to giggle.

"Ah, our new student has arrived. I was getting a little worried that you had gotten lost." The teacher waves him over from behind her desk at the front of the room. She had beautiful, long brown hair and a kind face. Gon couldn't help but to immediatelylike  
/her.

Gon approaches her, averting his gaze from everyone now for the moment. "Did you find the room okay?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, it was easier then I thought." He smiles at her, as she gazes over his schedule. That's when he remembers the teacher's name, having read it when he glanced over his schedule earlier. It was Ms. Siberia.

"I'll get someone to show you around the school for the day, at the end of class." There was murmurs of excitement around the classroom as she says this. "For now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class before you take a seat? Unfortunately, theonly  
/empty one we have is towards the back of the room."

"That's fine with me!" Gon chirped, turning around to face the class and clearing his throat before speaking. "I'm Gon Freecss. I'm twelve years old, probably like most of you and I've always lived here on Whale Island." He taps his chinthoughtfullybefore  
/continuing. "This is the first real school I've ever been to though, so I hope I can make friends with you all." With that, he gives a little bow before straightening up and smiling. He was still rather nervous and when he was greeted withsilence,  
/his heart almost sank.

But the silence lasted only for a moment, as every student then clapped, including Ms. Siberia, all giving him wide smiles. Gon was surprised at this response and blushes slightly before making his way to his seat, passing Retz on the way, where she grinsat  
/him again as he walks past her.

As he reaches his seat, that's when Gon saw him.

He had fluffy white hair, wild and untamed; he's never seen anything like it before. He was thin and pale, though from the black turtleneck he was wearing, it was obvious he had some muscle beneath the thin layer.

 _What must it be like?_ Gon wondered. _To look through the mirror each morning to such an incredible sight?_

The boy had a rather bored expression on his face and had earbuds in his ears, though he must have felt Gon staring at him, for he looked up and that's when Gon saw them; his cerulean blue eyes, the color of sapphires, looking at him curiously, as theyshined  
/beneath the harsh light of the classroom.

Gon squeaked quietly before turning around and sitting down at his desk, which was right in front of the pale boy.

All through out homeroom, Gon could hardly focus, as he was only thinking about the boy behind him. A few times, he thought he could feel eyes boring into his back and he would glance over his shoulder every time to see the other quickly look away.

When the bell ending homeroom rang, Gon sighed in relief and stood up, pulling his backpack on, before he noticed all the students staring at him expectantly, and that's when he remembered that one of them was supposed to show him around school for therest  
/of the day.

Retz looked quite eager for the task, as she was bouncing up and down in excitement, but Ms. Siberia had other ideas.

"Killua." She spoke out clearly, and the boy that had been sitting behind Gon, looked up just as he pulled his ear buds off.

"Why don't you be the one to show Gon around school?"


	2. Meeting

The rest of the class would immediately protest.

"Come on! I wanted to do it!"

"Why him?! He's a freak!"

Through all the protests, Killua had an expressionless look on his face, though his hands were balled up inside his pockets. "I got better things to do." He replied stiffly, before turning around to leave the class, but Ms. Siberia stops him.

"Killua. Remember what I said?"

Killua froze when he reached the door.

"If you don't do this, I'll have no choice, but to sign you up for that session we talked about."

The other students stared at Killua curiously, wondering what she was talking about. Some even snickered.

"Fine." Killua hisses under his breathe, before stomping out of the classroom. Gon had to suppress his delight and looks over at Ms. Siberia, who smiles at him encouragingly and he turns to leave the class, heart pounding, to catch up to Killua.

Killua was waiting for Gon some ways down the hall, leaning against a locker and the tan male stops next to him. "So your name is Killua?"

He gives him a curt nod. "Killua Zoldyck. And you?"

Gon blinks at him. "Didn't you hear me introduce myself back in class?"

Killua holds up the earbuds that were hanging around his neck. "I had these on. Sorry."

Gon just smiled sheepishly in response. "Well, I'm Gon Freecss." He rubs the back of his head in a rather apologetic manner. "I'm sorry for troubling you.."

"Not your fault." Killua responds with a casual shrug before turning to head down the hall. As Gon follows him, he notices some of the other students staring and whispering to each other.

"Say, Killua..? Are you popular or something?"

Killua lets out a laugh. "As if. I don't have any friends and nobody likes me. I don't care though. They're all idiots anyways."

This made Gon frown. _How could anyone not like this beautiful boy?_ His cheeks heat up slightly as he realizes the thought that just ran through his head.

Killua notices this and quirks up his eyebrows curiously. "You okay there, Gon?"

"Y-yeah. I just can't believe nobody would like someone like you."

A pink hue would appear on Killua's pale cheeks and Gon took a moment to admire the contrast it brought to his otherwise pale features. "Wha-what are you talking about, idiot? We just met. You don't know me."

Gon ignores this. "Back in class, why did everyone say you're a freak?" He notices Killua stiffen up at this.

"Because of my family." He responds quietly, so quietly, Gon almost didn't hear him. "Don't worry so much about me. As I said, we just met."

Gon wanted to ask what his family had to do with anything, but his tone gave off that he didn't want to talk about it and Gon wasn't about to pry and earn himself on the wrong side of Killua. So he just narrows his eyes, coming up to stand in front of him, causing the pale boy to sigh in annoyance. "We're going to be late for class and it's your first day."

"I don't care." Gon looked a little pissed and it took Killua by surprise, enough for him to take a step back.

"What's the session the teacher was talking about?"

Killua looks away at this, his eyes narrowing. "That's none of your business."

"I just want to help you."

"We just met."

"I don't care. I want to know more about you."

"You're so stubborn."

Gon takes a step towards Killua. Being this close to him, he noticed just how pretty Killua was. Especially when his cheeks were still flushed. It complimented his pale skin, which looked so smooth and soft. Not to mention clear.  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"How was that even possible?And his eyes. His cerulean blue eyes...they looked to ethereal, Gon wondered if they were even from this earth.

"You feeling sick or something?"

Gon realized he must have been boring holes into the other boy by staring at him so hard and he turns away, flustered and embarrassed at being caught in his scrutiny of him. "I-I'm fine. Just fine."

Killua stares at him for a moment before shrugging. "Well, anyways. There's nothing to know about me. Now can we please get to class?"

Gon sighed, determined to continue the conversation again later. He takes out his schedule and showed it to Killua, whose blue eyes widened. "No way! We have all the same classes."

Gon blinked in surprise. "Really?" He practically wanted to do a little dance, right there in the hallway from how giddy he was.

Killua nodded and hands him back his schedule. "Let's go then. Our next period is over here."

Gon nodded, following Killua down the hall once again, as thoughts run through his head.

 _Who was Killua? Why didn't anyone like him and what does his family have to do with anything? And why am I staring at him like a complete lovesick puppy?! I just met the guy!_

But Gon couldn't hide the fact from himself. He was attracted to Killua. I mean, the pale boy was total eye candy. And it wasn't like he was in the closet or anything, not completely anyways. That's why he didn't understand why anyone could be spiteful towards him. Killua was the definition of gorgeous.

 _Jeez, Freecss. You're totally checking out the guy. Slow down._

He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice Retz come up behind him.

"Gon!" She hisses, grabbing the back of his shirt.

Gon stops and blinks over his shoulder at her. "Retz? What are you doing?"

She ignores this. "Stay away from Killua. He's bad news."

"What? Why?" Gon looked at her quizzically.

"Just trust me." She grabs his hand and stuffs a piece of paper in it. "That's my number. Text me when you can, okay?" She waves at him before dashing off.

Killua was waiting for Gon up ahead. "What was that about?"

He didn't want to tell Killua what happened, so he hid the first part. "She just wanted to give me her number."

Killua scoffed. "I know she said something about me. You don't have to lie. Me and her don't exactly get along."

"Really? Why?" Gon asked, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"You ask too many questions." Killua runs a hand over his face. "It's making me exhausted honestly."

A pout forms on Gon's lips, but it's immediately replaced with a smile. "Ne, Killua. Can I have your number too?"

It seemed Killua was easily flustered, for he turned as red as a pomegranate, adding even more color to his pale face. "W-wha...y-you...what're you asking that for?!"

"I said I wanted to get to know you. Maybe be friends?" Gon couldn't believe how cute Killua was. Like how was it possible for anyone to turn that red?

"Tch, fine. I guess. Since you'll keep bugging me till I do. Give me your phone."

Grinning in triumph, Gon takes out his phone and hands it to Killua, who puts his number in it before handing it back.

"Now can we please get to class?"

Gon nodded eagerly and Killua led him into a classroom just as the second bell rang.

* * *

Just as he had in homeroom, Gon introduced himself to everyone before taking his seat, which to his surprise, was next to Killua. It seemed the pale boy always sat in the back. 

Everyone in this class seemed to like Gon too, and even though he was eager to meet everybody and make new friends, he noticed Killua went ignored.

Killua didn't try to fit into the conversation, and kept to himself. He did this in every class, and by the time lunch came, Gon decided to sit with Killua.

Retz found Gon while he was in line, waiting to buy food, though he didn't notice her until she was right next to him, as he had been too distracted looking around the school yard for Killua.

"Earth to Gonnnnn! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Retz had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, sorry!" Gon smiled sheepishly at her.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I have a large group of people who want you to join us for lunch. So hurry up."

"Oh..um. I have other plans." Gon mumbles, looking away from her.

"What? What sort of plans?" She looks at him in disbelief.

He doesn't answer, as it was his turn to order next. Retz waits impatiently for him to finish, and when he receives his food, she pulls him to the side by his arm. "What do you mean other plans?"

Gon shakes out of her grasp. "I'll join you next time, okay?" He then dashes off before she could answer, leaving her to stare after him.

"Unbelievable..." She mutters under her breathe.

Gon looks around the area for Killua, wondering where he could be. He was nowhere in sight, and his thin brows furrow as he thought of all the places the white haired male could be. His caramel brown eyes suddenly brighten as he then suddenly thinks of a place.

He ends up being right. Killua was sitting on the bleachers that were on the school's football field. Gon approaches him and the pale boy turns to face him in surprise.

"Gon?"

"Hi, Killua. I thought you could use the company."

Killua sighed and turns away from him. "I told you not to worry about me."

"Saying that only makes me worry more." Gon replies, sitting down next to him and unwrapping his lunch.

"Pretty sure your new friends were expecting you."

"Let them. I chose to join you."

"Dunno why." Killua mumbles softly, though Gon heard him.

Just as Gon was about to ask Killua a question, his phone vibrates and curious, he takes it out and saw that he had a text. He opens it up and saw that it was Retz. He had forgot that he had text her in the middle of a class so she could have his number.

The text read:

 **I told you to stay away from him.**

Frowning, he looks up and around, though he didn't see anyone.

"What's up?" Killua looks at him, raising a brow.

"Nothing." Gon mutters, shutting off his phone without responding and slipping it back into his pocket before taking a bite of his sandwich rather angrily.

Killua blinks at him. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"Don't worry about it."

This made Killua glare at him. "Using my line against me?"

"Well, mine isn't something I can't handle. I'm more worried about you."

Killua's eye twitches in annoyance. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Gon ignores him and just keeps eating his lunch.

A sigh of frustration passes through Killua's lips and he runs a hand over his face. "If I tell you that we can be friends, will you quit bugging me about it?"

Gon immediately swallows what was in his mouth and jumps up. "Really?"

Killua rolls his eyes. "Yes."

Gon grabs Killua's hands and gives them a squeeze, causing him to jolt. "W-what are you doing, baka?!"

With a tilt of his head and a wide grin spreading across his face, Gon asks, "Ne, Killua. Want to come over to my house after school?"


	3. Light

Killua has never had a friend before. Illumi always told him he didn't need friends. He bore this into the pale boy's mind so profusely, that he's always believed it.

Until now.

Being invited to Gon's house was a surprise all on its own, but now, upon hearing the last bell ring, signifying the end of the school day, and seeing Gon jump up and turn to face him with a smile so bright, it could illuminate the world, Killua thought he's never seen anything so beautiful.

"Ready to go?"

Down casting his eyes, a small smile forming on his pale lips, he responded. "Yeah."

* * *

Though as they headed down the hall, with the tan boy pulling him by the arm, Killua blushes immensely as he realizes the stares they were being casted.

"Oi, Gon!" Killua hisses out as he stumbles from the sheer surprise of the other's movements. "Slow down!"

"I'm just so excited!" Gon chirped out, as he pulls Killua down the hall, towards the front doors of the school.

Though, waiting for them at the bottom of the steps with her hands on her hips was Retz.

 _Geez, her again?_ Killua immediately cast her a sour look, which she returned without hesitation.

"Where are you going, Gon?" She demanded, tapping her foot on the concrete. It was an annoying sound and Killua found his eye twitching because of it.

"To my house." Gon replied simply, stepping around her, still holding Killua's arm, much to the pale boy's embarrassment, as it caused the other students nearby to continue staring at them and start whispering to each other.

"Gon." Killua mutters, once they were passing through the school gates. "Why are you being so insistent on becoming friends with me?"

Gon stopped walking, letting go of Killua's arm and turns to face him. "Because I want to get to know more about you. Find out what's underneath that exterior that you're trying to hide. I want to know your likes and dislikes. Your hobbies. Your favorite color." He realizes how minuscule these things must seem, but he didn't care. It was the truth. "I want to know everything that makes up Killua Zoldyck." His brown eyes looked almost pleadingly at the white haired male before him.

Killua would blink in surprise, his mouth agape. No one, literally no one, has ever said anything like that to him before, nor has shown any interest in him to the point that they wanted to get to know everything about him. And on the first day of meeting him.

 _What even are you, Gon?_

Killua was usually good at reading people. Sometimes. Now wasn't one of those times. As hard as he tried to look at the tan male, this strange boy, he couldn't see anything but light. Gon was shrouded in it, as if he was an angel sent personally for him.

A snort escapes the pale boy at this. _An angel. Right. Way to make your imagination run wild, Killua._

But how else could he explain the epitome of beauty that was standing before him?

He didn't realize he hadn't spoken yet, for Gon says his name tentatively, with that same pleading look. "Killua?"

Killua jumps slightly, cheeks flushing and turns to face Gon. "Y-Yes?"

"I asked if it was okay...to be friends? To getting to know you?"

 _Gah, how can I say no to that? Especially when you're looking at me with those big brown doe eyes of yours?_

This thought that passes through his mind only makes him blush more darkly, and flustered, he turns away, scratching his colored cheek. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Gon's eyes immediately shine and glisten with happy tears and he throws his arms around Killua, hugging him tightly.

" _G-GON?!_ What the hell?!"

"K-Killua...!" Gon sniffles. "T-that makes me so happy! KILLUA!"

"Get off, you idiot! People are staring!"

For by this time, they were coming up to a crosswalk where several people were waiting to cross, and they all were looking at the pair of boys rather curiously.

Gon finally gets off of him, though he was still grinning like a dummy and was wiping at his tear stained eyes with the back of his arm.

"You sure are an emotional guy, aren't you, Gon?"

Gon just giggles and turns to wait for their turn to cross, humming a tune.

Killua stares at him with wonder. _Who was Gon really though?_ He had so readily agreed to come over to the tan boy's house without knowing a thing about him. A sudden dark thought crosses his mind.  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"He's not going to kill me is he?

"Hey, Killua?"

He had been so lost in his thoughts that when Gon's voice broke into them, he jumped. "W-wha-?"

A chortle shakes through Gon. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask is it really okay for you to come over? I mean, is it okay with your family?"

Killua stiffens and looks to the side, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. "They won't care." This was true and not true. While his family was used to him not coming home after school until he felt like it, his mother, Kikyo, usually gave him an earful; her screeching usually blowing out one of his eardrums. It was a surprise he was still able to hear at all.

Which made him wonder why he was risking getting another lecture from said mother by going over to Gon's house. A boy he just met.

 _Well, beats going home to those people. Not like I was going back right away anyways._

Satisfied with this thought, he manages to throw Gon a small smile of reassurance and the tan boy would beam, turning back around to cross the street.

 _Oh, Illumi. If only you could see me now. I finally made my first friend._


	4. Gon's House

"So this is your house?" Killua asked, looking at the small cozy looking home before him. _So different from my family's mansion._ He thinks this rather guiltily, but Gon doesn't know about his family and he wants to keep it that way, if possible. But during the nine or so hours Killua has known Gon, he's come to see that the boy was stubborn. Extremely so.

 _Have I really only known him for nine hours?_ Killua finds it hard to believe he could make a friend this fast, which makes him think of Illumi again.  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"You're not meant to have friends."Go to hell, Illumi." He mutters under his breathe.

"Killua?" Gon looks at the pale boy quizzically. "I asked what you think of my house?"

The white haired male immediately becomes flustered. "G-great! I think it looks nice!" _Did you just say his house looked NICE? Come on Killua. You could've said something better than that._

Though Gon didn't seem to mind this response for he beamed.

 _There's that smile again._ Killua just couldn't get over how Gon's smile lit up his whole face more then it already was. Was that even possible?

"Mito-san is still working, but maybe you'll meet her if you stay for dinner?" Gon looks at him hopefully, as he led Killua inside.

The pale boy shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why I can't." _There's a million reasons, Killua._ But Killua couldn't help but  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"want to spend time with Gon. He was the first person who was determined to be his friend after only knowing him for less than half a day. Though he had to admit, it was a scary thought, making a friend so soon after meeting them.

 _Stop thinking like that Killua._

Once inside, Killua kicked off his shoes at the threshold and followed Gon down past what he assumed was a living space and down a hall before they reached a kitchen and living room. It was all neatly arranged with family photos lined on the furniture tops and Killua found himself studying them. He spotted one of toddler Gon and picks it up to observe it more closely and found himself smiling at the little Gon holding a fish.

"What are you looking at?" Gon asks, coming up behind Killua before smiling when he sees the framed picture in the pale boy's hands. "That was the first time I ever caught a fish."

Killua places the picture back carefully. "You grew up in nature didn't you?"

Gon nodded. "Mhm! Why? You didn't?"

Killua shook his head. "My real home is on Kukuroo Mountain." He looks away, thinking he just said too much.

"So you have another home here?" Gon tilts his head. "Wow! You must be like rich or something!" This didn't seem to bother him at all and Killua looks at him in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing." Killua looks away, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "I just don't like talking about my family."

"Why not?"

"People at school judge me cause of who my family is."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to."

Killua sighs. "It's just better if you don't get too involved with me, Gon. Everyone at school will start treating you like me just because you're friends with me."

Gon had to admit, Killua's words were making him a bit angry. "You must not know me very well, Killua."

"Of course I don't! We just met like nine hours ago!"

Gon took a step towards him and Killua stiffened. He didn't like the angry look in Gon's eyes.

 _Geez, if looks could kill, I'd probably be dead by now._

"Then I should probably tell you, I'm not the type to care what people think. It's not going to stop me from being friends with you. I like you already, Killua."

A faint blush would coat Killua's cheeks and he'd look away. "Idiot, how can you say things like that so casually?"

Gon blinks at him. "Eh? It's the truth."

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

A laugh escapes Gon. It was such a delicate and beautiful sound; the way his eyes crinkled up as he laughed. It made Killua bring his blue eyes towards the tan male again and stare at him.

 _What is this boy?_

"You're so weird, Killua." Gon manages to gasp out in between giggles.

"Well, geez, sorry." He grumbles.

Gon shook his head, his body still shaking from the small giggles still escaping him. Killua didn't realize he was so funny.

When Gon finally stopped laughing, he asked, "Want to see my room?"

Killua shrugs. "Well, you did bring me to your house, didn't you? I think I'm entitled to a tour."

"Then come on!" Gon grabs Killua's wrist, taking him by surprise and pulls him towards some stairs that the pale boy hadn't noticed before.

"Slow down, Gon!" Killua shouts, though he knew it was pointless.

Gon's room wasn't what Killua was expecting. It was more neat and organized then he anticipated. His desk beneath his window with only his laptop on it and a lamp. His flat screen tv was mounted on the wall with a shelf beneath it that held video game consoles, movies and video games; all the wires neatly tied together so they weren't a tangled mess. Gon's bed was a full size, made neatly and Killua assumed it was cause of this Mito that he mentioned earlier. A poster of a band hung over it, along with several smaller posters of various tv shows and bands on the opposite wall and a bedside table that held another lamp and a book. A bookcase was filled with books a picture of a man Killua assumed was Gon's dad and a small drawer made for clothes.

A lot smaller than Killua's own room, but the white haired male found himself more comfortable in Gon's room than his own.

"So what do you think?" Gon was looking at him worriedly, as if he expected Killua to say he hated it.

"I love it, Gon." Killua reassured him with a small smile. That's when Gon realized that ever since he met Killua this morning, he's hardly seen him smile. It looked so out of place on his face and Gon found that he loved it.

"I'm glad! Wanna play a game while we wait for Mito-san?"

"Why do you refer to your mom as Mito-san?" Killua finally asked him, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh! She's not my mom. She's my aunt and my guardian. But I think of her as a mom."

Killua frowns, glancing at the photo of the man on Gon's bookcase. "Where's your dad?"

"He left me as a baby. I don't know much about him. Mito-san won't tell me."

"That's kind of cruel isn't it?"

Gon shrugs. "I guess, but I don't mind much."

Killua knew Gon was lying, but he didn't want to be insensitive so he asked no more. Just when he was about to ask Gon what game they were going to play, his phone rang. Sighing loudly, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked to see who was calling.

It was his mother.

"Sorry, Gon. I have to take this." Killua grumbles, turning away from him before he answered.

Though he wished he hadn't, for Kikyo started shrieking in his ear.

 _"Killu? Killu?! Where are you?!"_

"Geez, mother. No need to shout." Killua hissed. "You should know I never go home right away."

 _"Have you forgotten what today is?! You're supposed to be here to meet a very important client!"_

That's when Killua remembered. As the heir to the family's business, he was supposed to meet a client of his parents for some reason or other. But Killua didn't have any interest in becoming heir; his family just never listened him.

 _"Killu?! Are you listening to me?!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you perfectly fine mother. No need to screech. I'll go home right now." He hung up before she could yell into his ear again. "Sorry, Gon. I have to go." Killua turns to face him again.

"What? Why?" Gon, who had been sitting on his bed, jumped up. "You just got here!"

"Family stuff." Killua mumbles and Gon didn't miss the look on the pale boy's face. He looked so...sad. "Maybe next time I'll meet this Mito-san of yours." He begins to leave the room with Gon following close behind.

"But Killua..."

"Don't worry about me, Gon."

"I already told you. Saying that only makes me worry more."

"Well don't." By this time, Killua is at the front door, slipping on his shoes.

"But..."

"Just stop it, Gon." Killua says this more harshly than intended and he looks away, not wanting to see the look of distraught on the other boy's face. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?" _If you're still talking to me by then._

With that, Killua walks down Gon's front walk and disappears down the street, leaving Gon to look helplessly after him.


	5. Frustration

Gon sat at the head of the kitchen table with a glass of milk, his hands grasping the glass tightly, when he heard his Aunt Mito walk in through the front door. He had text Killua a bunch of times since the pale boy left, but hadn't got a response back from him, which frankly, left Gon worried as hell.

"Gon, I'm home!" He hears Mito shout down the hall.

Gon sips his milk just as she enters the kitchen and seeing the look on his face, she immediately questions him.

"What's wrong, sweet boy?"

The thing with Gon was, he usually wore his feelings on his face, plain as day, so anyone could see them.

"I made a friend today..." He mumbles quietly, his knuckles turning white from grasping his cup so tightly.

"That's great! And on your first day!" But Mito frowns when he doesn't seem too thrilled about it.

He nods and looks at her, his eyes watering and she would immediately rush over to him, cupping his cheeks.

"He's hiding something, Mito-san...he won't tell me.."

"Well, dear, you did just meet today. Not everyone is as open as you." She pecks his forehead before straightening up and moving to the stove. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me." He mumbles, just as his phone vibrates in his pocket.

But he sighs when he sees it's just Retz.

 **Mind if I come over?**

He really didn't want to see anyone other then Killua, but maybe Retz would know something about Killua that might help him. Though, if it would be the truth, he wasn't sure, since Killua did say they didn't get along with each other.

 **Sure.** He texted back, along with his address.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and he rushed to answer it. He hadn't told Mito that he had someone coming over. 

"Hi, Gon." Retz chirped when he answered, throwing him a grin as he allowed her inside. "I'm surprised you said yes."

He shrugged rather solemnly. "I needed to talk to you actually."

Her turquoise eyes lit up in surprise and she raised her brows. "Oh? I assume it's about Killua."

Gon stiffens just as his Aunt Mito rounds the corner. "Gon? Who's this?"

"I'm Retz!" The blonde girl replies. "I'm a friend of Gon's from school."

 _Are we really friends?_ Gon wondered. Sure, all the kids seemed to like him, but he never cared for popularity and right now, all he cared about was Killua.

"You didn't tell me you made other friends today, Gon." Mito frowns at him. "Or that she was coming over." Retz looked rather hurt by this.

"Sorry." He mumbles. "She's only staying for awhile." With that, he grabs her wrist, making her squeak in surprise as he tugs her to his room.

"Tell me what you know about, Killua." Gon demands as soon as he shuts the door to his room and turns to narrow his eyes at her.

"You get down to it, don't you? Though, I should tell you it's rather harsh you didn't tell your mother about me." Retz glares at him, her eyes shining angrily.

"She's my aunt. Now tell me."

A sigh escapes her pink lips and she perches herself on the edge of his bed. "You do know me and him don't get along right? Want to know why?"

Gon stays silent.

"Killua's dangerous, Gon. His whole family is and they're crazy. Super rich. They're like underground people from what I've heard." She shrugs. "I saw him alone on the first day of school and tried making friends with him and guess what he did?" She then stands up and takes a step towards him. "He tried taking advantage of me. I was nice enough to invite him to a party and he shows up trying to drug me or something. You're only going to get yourself hurt if you stay around him much longer, Gon. I'm telling you this for your own good."

Gon still doesn't speak, but his fists clench tightly and Retz notices. "Gon?"

"Get out." His voice was low, dangerous and deep. A sign that he was extremely angry.

"What?"

"I said get out."

Retz stares at him incredulously. "You're joking right?"

He points a finger towards his door, averting his eyes from hers.

"You're unbelievable, you know that? I'm nice enough to warn you about him and you kick me out..!" But she heads for his door anyways, though she pauses when she grabs his doorknob. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She pulls open his door harshly and stomps out.

Once she was gone, Gon sat at his chair, head in his hands.

 _That's not true, is it? Killua wouldn't do something like that._

But he realizes he did just meet Killua that day...he didn't know a thing about the pale boy.

 _Why won't he talk to me?_ He thought desperately, trying to hold back his tears. Gon didn't understand it, but he's already come to care for Killua in the short amount of time that he's known him.  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"He's just so incredible, and oddly beautiful.His heart clenches at this thought. He wanted to know more about him, become close to him. Retz's words couldn't be true.

"Your friend left already, Gon?"

His aunt's soft voice cuts through his thoughts.

"She's not my friend." Gon says stiffly. "We're just classmates."

"But she seems like such a nice girl, Gon, honestly."

 _I don't know about that._

"It's almost time for dinner, so go wash up. Your grandmother will be home soon."

He nods and she moves away, back to the kitchen. Sighing deeply, he stood up to grab some fresh clothes before heading to the bathroom, hoping Killua would text while he was washing up.

Once in the shower, he lets the warm water run over him as he lost himself in his thoughts. _What kind of underground business? What did Retz mean?_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"But Gon shook his head shortly after that thought ran through his mind. _Retz is a liar. I can't believe anything she says._

When he felt relaxed enough, he shuts off the water and steps carefully out of the tub before drying off and throwing on a white tank and green shorts, dashing to his room afterwards.

Killua had texted back.

 **Meet me at the park at 8.**

There was only one park near where Gon lived, so he assumed that's the one he meant. He texts back:

 **Okay.**


	6. Families and Secrets

Gon was at the park thirty minutes before 8. It took a lot of convincing with his Aunt Mito to let him come, but he told her it was an emergency and it took far longer then he expected to assure her that he was fine, but still managed to be here ahead of schedule.

Due to the slight drop in the temperature, Gon shivered in his light sweater, his breathe coming out white. He almost thought Killua wouldn't show and his heart dropped, until he saw a figure in the distance and upon it getting closer, he saw the familiar fluffy white hair.

"Were you waiting here long?" Killua asks when he reaches him, his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

Gon smiles tentatively. "I got here a half hour early."

Killua looks at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"I wanted to see you." Gon replies simply.

The pale boy stares at him. "Why are you so intent on being my friend, Gon?"

A frown etches itself onto the tan male's features. "I already answered that question."

"But I still don't understand..." Killua looks away and Gon saw that sad gaze cross his face again.

He doesn't respond. He simply walks over to Killua and takes his hands, causing him to look Gon in the eyes, a surprised blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Retz came over my house today, you know." Gon felt Killua stiffen. "I know what she said about you is a lie."

"How do you know?" Killua responds softly. "You don't even know me."

"I know you enough."

"Idiot!" Killua pushes him away. "I don't want to hurt you, so you should just stay away from me!"

Gon glares at him and Killua couldn't help but shiver at his harsh gaze. "You're the idiot here, Killua."

"HAH?!"

"If you think I'll give up on being you're friend...then you're an idiot."

Killua doesn't say anything, but avert his gaze from the determined brown eyes that were staring at him.

Gon takes Killua's hands again. "Killua. Let me get to know you, please."

The sound of the pleading in Gon's voice almost broke Killua's heart and he flinched. He thought of Illumi and the rest of his family. The thought of Gon meeting them honestly terrified him. Was there a way to be Gon's friend and keep him away from the Zoldyck's?

"Fine." Killua mumbles, turning back to face the tan boy. He thought of the kids at school and sighed. "But everyone at school will hate you for it."

Gon snorted. "I don't care. What's so great about those people?" He figured they weren't all bad, but Retz seemed to be the worst of them all and here he thought she had been a great person when he had first met her.

The pale boy just smiles tentatively and removes his hands from Gon's. "Well, I guess I can tell you a bit about myself." He gestures towards a picnic table and Gon perks up and nods before following Killua over to it and they sit down.

Gon doesn't speak and just waits patiently for Killua to start.

Killua takes a deep breathe before speaking. "So my family aren't exactly good people, Gon. They work for the Underground. Have shady clients. I can't really tell you much about it but...I'm supposed to become heir to the business."

Gon nods. "I understand you can't say much, but why does everyone at school judge you cause of your family?"

He scowls. "Because my family are all crazy and they think I'm just like them, but I'm not."

There was something on Gon's mind that had been eating at him since he first heard about it and he clenches his hands as he spoke. "What really happened with you and Retz? She said she invited you to a party and you tried to drug her or something..."

A growl rumbles in the back of Killua's throat. "Seriously? That's not even close. But she's so popular at our school that everyone believes her without hearing my side of the story..."

"What is your side of the story...?" Gon asks softly and Killua looks at him, a look of distraught on his face. It broke Gon's heart. _What did those kids do to this beautiful boy?_

"Retz invited me to the first party of the year on the weekend after the first week of school was over. That part was true. What I didn't know was that she only did that so her and everyone else could humiliate me." His eyes shook and began to water. "They said I looked like a girl and some of the guys tried touching me in places I wasn't comfortable..."

Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Then Retz tried making a move on me, saying there was no way I could be prettier than her...and I rejected her intentions...she said I would regret doing that. The next day...well everyone started treating me like they do now."

Gon was silent for a moment, though Killua could see him shaking with anger and the look on his face frightened him. He didn't look like the kind, bright boy that he was.

"Killua...want to walk to school with me tomorrow?" His voice was deep, unlike the cheerful and chirpy voice Killua was getting accustomed too.

"Yeah..." He mumbles quietly. "I'd like that."


	7. Friendship

Killua arrives at Gon's house around 7:45am so they could walk to school together. As they pass through the front gates of the school, the groups of students hanging out front before the bell rang, would suddenly cease their talking and stare at the pair  
as they walked passed. And waiting for them at the top of the school steps was none other then Retz.

"So I guess you're not going to heed my warning are you, Gon?" Her turquoise eyes stare dangerously at him, but the tan male doesn't flinch.

Instead, he meets her gaze steadily, his brown eyes shining with anger. "You lied to me, Retz."

Her eye twitched. "You're taking his side? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am." Gon takes Killua's hand then and walks up the steps, pushing past Retz.

"You're going to regret this, Gon." She hisses as he passes her.

Gon pauses just before entering through the front doors and looks over his shoulder at her. "I don't think so." And with that, he heads down the hall just as the first bell rings.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." Killua mumbles, once they were seated in Ms. Siberia's class. "They're going to do something to you like they did to me..."

"I'd like to see them try." Gon frowned, and Killua leans away from him.

"Not like I was going to let them though..."

Gon turns to face him, his formerly angered expression softening. "I won't let them hurt you either, Killua. I promise."

Killua turns a dark shade of red and he turns away from him. "I-Idiot! Why are we being all mushy?!"

Gon laughs just as the second bell rang and Ms. Siberia walks in, along with the stragglers, the students who take their time to get to class and to whom Ms. Siberia gave firm looks to as she began to take roll. Gon grins at Killua before turning around  
to face forward.

All throughout class, both boys felt stares being casted at them, and whispers passed along about them. As much as Killua tried to ignore it, his hand twitches with anger and impatience, wishing he could rip their hearts out. Gon, on the other hand, was  
more calm and rational and ignored them, though by no means was he oblivious to it. He felt every eye on them, heard every whisper being passed and his smile dulled slightly because of it.

He wished being friends with Killua wouldn't make everyone spiteful towards him. Hell, he wished no one was spiteful towards Killua to begin with, but it seemed in this school, the popular kids ruled and who wore the crown? None other then Retz.

As a precaution, Killua and Gon stuck together all through out the day. It was lucky they had every class together. By lunch time, Killua's patience had worn thin.

"I hate this! Why should we have to be so scared of them! I, for one, am not." They were sitting on the bleachers on the track yard again and the pale boy was practically ripping his hair out. "We're basically just giving them what they want."

"Yeah, but at least we'll be safer this way." Gon frowned. He didn't want to leave Killua alone for even a second. Which sort of caused a problem when walking home together. If Gon walked Killua home, Gon would have to walk to his house by himself and  
so forth. But he was more worried about Killua.

"Anyways, I'm more worried about you." Killua looks over at Gon with narrowed eyes. "Retz has your number and she knows where you live? Why on earth would you give that bitch your address?"

"Because I needed to talk to her. I didn't want to do that with the other kids around." He sighed as he ran a hand through his wiry black hair. "I doubt she'll teepee my house or something."

Killua hisses. "I wouldn't put it past her. But there's no way I'm letting you walk home by yourself."

"What about you?" Gon frowned. "You'll have to go home by yourself when you drop me off."

"I know a secret alleyway to get home that they don't know about. I'll just take that."

Gon wasn't too convinced about this, but for the moment, he let it go and they ate the rest of their lunch in silence, Killua glancing at Gon every few minutes.

It surprised him how close they got since yesterday and frankly, it still scared him. The thought of Gon was frightening, yet Killua found himself worrying about the bright boy and caring about him. Illumi told him that was his problem, that he allowed  
himself to get too attached too quick. But the pale boy threw this thought aside. His brother had no right to influence him here. If he wanted to be Gon's friend, then he would.

The rest of the school day went by the same, with kids whispering and casting them glares. Retz sure worked fast; who knows what kind of rumors she was spreading and it honestly angered Killua that Gon was being treated this way. He didn't deserve it  
at all. The white haired male saw the tan boy's bright, smiling face in his mind's eye and he wanted to preserve that smile, no matter what it took. Was it wrong to feel like this so quickly with someone he just met the day before? It confused him,  
yet no one has ever been as determined as Gon, to be his friend. Or as stubborn. It obviously meant something.

After school, as promised, Killua and Gon walked home together and no matter how much Gon begged Killua to let him walk him home, the white haired male refused, saying he'll be fine. Gon after all, didn't know about his underground skills that could save  
him if needed, though he wasn't suppose to use them. His parents would be pissed.

"Will I meet your Aunt Mito today?" Killua asked as Gon's house came into view.

"I hope so!" The tan male chirped, as he opened up the front door and pushed it open so Killua can go inside. "She usually gets off at six."

Killua looked at his watch. "It's almost four. What does she do anyways?"

"She owns a grocery store."

Though it wasn't anything special, Killua still found himself impressed by this. Almost anything was better than what his parents did. He just wished they were more normal and he scowls at the thought of them.

"You won't get in trouble again for being here, will you?" Gon looked at him worriedly as he kicked off his shoes.

"Nah." Killua also kicked off his shoes before following Gon down the hall. "I don't have anyone to meet today or anything."

"Want to play a game then? We can play Mario Kart or if you want something bloody, I got a few zombie games, though we'll have to take turns in most of them."

"Hell yeah. GIMMIE THE BLOOD."

Gon laughed. "I should've known."

"Then why did you ask, idiot?"

Gon sticks his tongue out at him before leading the way to his room. "Okay, I got The Last of Us and Resident Evil."

"The Last of Us sounds awesome."

"It really is." A wide grin spreads on Gon's face as he turns to slip the disc into his PlayStation 4 and he hands Killua the controller. "You can go first."

"You sure?"

"Mhm!"

Killua shrugged and sat on Gon's bed cross legged and the tan male sat beside him, his knee touching Killua's and the pale boy blushes at this, though he's not sure why. He figures it might be the closeness. When the game started up, he turned his focus  
on it as Gon watched.

* * *

They lost track of time as they played, so when Mito got home, she heard laughter and shouts coming from Gon's room and she knocked on his door. "Gon?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about Mito-san!" He pauses the game and scoots off the bed to get his door. "Hi Mito-san!" Gon chirped brightly, gesturing towards Killua. "This is Killua!"

Mito blinked at her nephew before switching her gaze to Killua, and offering him a bright smile. He could see where Gon gets it from, even if she wasn't his biological mother. "Hello, sweetie. It's nice to meet you." She approaches him as he gets off  
of the bed to greet her and pulls him into a hug, catching him by surprise.

His face had turned so red, Gon let out a giggle and Killua threw him a glare to which he responded with sticking his tongue out at his pale friend.

"Have you two eaten yet?" Mito asks as she releases Killua and Gon shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Honestly, Gon. You bring your friend over and you don't even offer him food." Mito places her hands on her hips and throws her nephew a glare.

"It's okay, really." Killua stuffs his hands into his pockets, his cheeks still flushed from the hug she gave him earlier. "Don't go through the trouble."

"Nonsense. It's time for dinner anyways. Both of you wash up and come downstairs." She exits the room, though when she reaches Gon's door, she looks over her shoulder at them affectionately before disappearing down the hall.

"What was that about?"

"Well you're the first friend I've ever had." Gon shrugged.

"Didn't she meet Retz yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I told her we weren't friends."

"I see." Killua turns his gaze to the floor, his brows furrowed. "Gon?"

"Hm?"

"U-um...thanks for defending me. And you know...choosing to be my friend..."

Gon stares at him before smiling that bright smile, the one that could illuminate the world.

"You don't have to thank me, Killua. I should be thanking you. For allowing me to be your friend."

"Well, you did just barge into my life." Killua smiled at him mischievously before it faded into a more serious expression. "But in all honestly...really. Thank you..."

Gon nods, taking the pale boy's hands into his own. "No matter what happens with the kids at school, you'll always have me. And that's a promise." He releases Killua's hands and holds out his pinky.

Killua blinks at it, before wrapping his own pale pinky around it and smiling shyly. "It's a promise.."


	8. Killua and Gon

"Honestly, Gon. Your room has been clean every day that I have come here. How did it get so messy?"

It was finally Friday, which meant no school for two days, whereas, the weekend. The boys were relieved as it hadn't been easy. They were now treated as outcasts; almost every student in school seemingly ignoring them, though this was fine with Killua  
/and Gon. It was much better then being humiliated. Though, not every student sided with the popular kids. Killua still went ignored by these select few, but Gon would be greeted by them almost every morning.

"I don't really care if they still like me or not." He said, when Killua had asked him how he felt about that.

This relatively made Killua feel worse than he already felt. Gon deserved to be treated like the light that he was, but yet the tan boy chose to stick with Killua despite the taunts the kids in school would sometimes throw at him when they got bored of  
/just ignoring him. Killua just did not understand this at all.

"Heh, well, when you agreed to sleep over my house, I sorta got carried away and this happened." He gestures to the pile of blankets and pillows that littered his bedroom floor, along with movies and snacks of every possible kind that Killua could think  
/of. "Mito-san sort of freaked when she saw the mess."

Killua snorted. "Yeah, I'd imagine so! Dude, I'm just sleeping over. No need to make a big deal out of it."

Gon shook his head, hands on his hips and Killua found himself staring at him just a little too much.

"Killua, Killua, Killua."

"What?"

"You're an idiot if you think you sleeping over isn't a big deal."

 _"HAAAAAAH?!"_

* * *

After about an hour, Gon and Killua managed to build the most massive fort imaginable, finishing just before Gon's Aunt Mito shouted up the stairs, her voice floating through Gon's open bedroom door.

"Gon! Killua! Time for dinner!"

"Oh, yum! Let's go, Killua!" Gon sprints out his room, the pale boy following more slowly with his hands in his pockets.

By the time Killua reached the kitchen, Gon was already seated at the table, a mountain of food on his plate.

"Jesus, Gon. Are you going to eat all that?" Killua asks, taking a seat next to him and eyeing his plate with a look of surprise. The tan boy normally didn't eat this much at school. In fact, Killua had the impression that Gon hardly ate at all, but clearly,  
/he was very wrong.

Aunt Mito laughs, and Killua found he liked the sound. Very nice and musical, filling the atmosphere with a pleasant sound. "Gon has a ferocious appetite, dear."

"What do you mean, ferocious?" Gon asks, clearly offended by this as he wore a pout on his face.

"Well you eat like a boar, sweet boy. That's all I'm saying."

 _"A BOAR?!"_

Killua lets out snort as he laughs, not only at Mito saying Gon ate like a boar, but also at the expression on his face.

But he saw what Mito-san meant when Gon finished his food ten minutes after Killua arrived at the table, leaving him mouth agape as he stares at Gon's now empty plate, which he swore was filled just moments ago. "Jesus, Gon, are you a freaking vacuum?  
/Like what the hell?"

Gon responded with a smirk as he reaches for seconds and Killua was practically aghast at how much the tan boy could eat.

He himself, ate a lot, but not as much as Gon though maybe as fast, given he had the appetite for it. So, wanting to give Gon a run for his money, he fills his plate to it's capacity and starts to eat at warp speed, making Gon freeze as he was scooping  
/more spaghetti onto his plate.

"And you said I eat like a vacuum cleaner." Gon scoffs playfully as he watches the pale boy stuff bread into his mouth.

After dinner, Killua and Gon help wash the dishes before sprinting back upstairs to Gon's room where they crawled into the fort and laid back on the mattress of Gon's bed (which they built the fort around).

"Killua?" After a moment of silence, Gon had spoke out his name tentatively, as if he nervous about what he would say next.

"Yeah?" Killua looks over at him and sees Gon's brows furrowed together as he was hard at thought. "Don't blow a fuse now." He teased.

"Oh, hush. I just wanted to ask you something,"

Killua stiffens, knowing Gon, it was probably personal or something Killua wouldn't want to answer. Or both.

"I know you said your family are terrible people but...willI ever get the chance to meet them?"

"No." Killua responded flatly. "Look, Gon. I know you're curious, but it's better if you don't get involved with them."

Gon sat up, a frown etched on his face as he fixated his gaze onto him. "But I think I have a right to meet my best friend's family. I mean, you met mine."

"Yeah, but Mito-san and your grandmother aren't psychotic like my family. The only one I'd let you meet is my little sister, Alluka, but my parents always take her on the road with them."

"On the road? What you mean?"

"You know how I said we have two houses?"

Gon nodded.

"Well, the one here isn't our main house. Only reason we have one here is so I can go to school, which my parents think will help me run the business when I take over it, which, believe me, I have no intention of doing."

"So your parent's travel a lot...leaving you alone?"

Killua shrugged. "Basically, yeah. They're gone now actually. Only reason I'm able to sleepover. They don't really...know about you."

Ouch. Gon frankly was upset by this, but not wanting to make it a bigger deal than it seemed, he just offered Killua a small smile though deep down he was worried about his best friend alone in what probably was a big house.

He must have wore that concern on his face without realizing it, for Killua had noticed it. "Hey, come on. Don't worry about me. I get by alright. They at least leave me money in my bank account."

"That alone doesn't make it okay, Killua."

"Just don't, okay, Gon? Please? I came here to have fun. Not talk about my woes with my family."

Gon had no choice, but to reluctantly comply.

I mean, Killua was there with him now, wasn't he? Not all alone in his family's mansion.

"Killua?"

"What is it now, Gon?" Killua sounded rather tiresome, as if he afraid of what he would ask next.

"Thank you."

Killua turns to face him, blue eyes wide in surprise, and with a hint of confusion.

Gon continued. "Thank you. For being my friend...even though I basically, well, you know. Forced my way into your life." He rubs the back of his head and offers Killua a smile. "Just, thank you."

Killua turns a dark shade of red before quickly turning his face away from Gon. "C-cut thatout, idiot! It's embarrassing!"

"Huh? Why? I'm just being honest."

Killua doesn't answer and Gon continues to talk away, as the pale male smiles towards the sheets below him.

 _It's the other way around, Gon. It's me who should be thanking you._


	9. The Fishing Tree

The boys ended up staying up until well past midnight, watching movies and playing The Last of Us, snacks all around them on the mattress, the light from the tv the only thing you could see in the otherwise darkened room.

"Die, sucker!" They had been taking turns, and since Gon had died, it was Killua who was currently playing, blue eyes fixated on the screen.

"How do you hit them in the head on your first try?" Gon was sitting next to him, cross legged and his bottom lip protruded in a pout. "It takes several tries for me to get it right."

"Skills, my friend. Skills." Killua throws him a smirk before turning his focus back onto the game.

Gon rolled his eyes before continuing to watch him play, brows furrowed.

They finally managed to fall asleep around 2am, though Gon spent half an hour watching Killua, how calm and childish he looked in sleep and how the fringes of his bangs fell over his eyes and he had to resist the urge to push them back.

 _Oddly beautiful._

Gon just couldn't keep his eyes off of him, and again, he couldn't fathom how anyone at school could treat him so cruelly.

 _Retz will pay for breaking him._

That ominous thought was the last thing to go through Gon's head just before he let himself drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Oi, Gon."

Gon woke the next morning to something poking him in the cheek and upon opening an eye, he saw that it was Killua.

"Mmngh...what time is it?" Gon asked sleepily, opening his other eye before stretching out his arms.

"Noon."

"We slept that long?!" Gon sits up quickly.

"What's wrong with that? It's Saturday."

"I just wasted half the morning sleeping when I could have been spending time with you."

A pink hue slowly appears on Killua's pale cheeks and he looks away. "Don't worry about it, idiot. I had fun yesterday..."

Gon smiles brightly, his heart fluttering inside his chest. "I did too. And today will be even better."

An hour later, the boy's were dressed and ate a quick breakfast before Gon suggested showing Killua the big fishing tree. Intrigued by this, Killua happily agreed and they headed out.

"I hope we don't run into anyone from school." Killua sighs, glancing around.

"Even if we do, we shouldn't worry about it. Scaring us is what they want. Besides, I hardly see anyone on this part of the island."

"You're probably right." Killua smirked. "You're the only nature geek I know."

"Hey!" Gon pouted.

The pale boy laughed and ran ahead, leaving Gon to catch up.

"Hey! You don't know where we're going!"

"Then hurry up slow poke!"

The big fishing tree came into view moments later and Killua skidded to a stop on the sidewalk as he stares at it in awe. He didn't really grow up in nature, so he wasn't used to these sort of views. Gon came up beside him, clapping a hand onto his pale  
shoulder and smiles.

"I fish here at least once a week. I haven't gone this week though."

"Why not?"

Gon shrugged. "I been hanging out with you."

This made Killua look away.

"Is it really that fun to hang out with me?"

Gon turns to face Killua, giving a shake of his head. "I wouldn't be hanging out with you all the time if you weren't. You're my best friend, Killua. I have the most fun with you."

 _Best friend. Gon is my best friend._

This thought ran through Killua's mind and he turns his gaze back towards Gon, his cheeks flushed. "I have fun with you too, Gon."

The sight of Killua's pink cheeks and the sound of his words, it was enough to send Gon's heart racing and he couldn't fathom exactly why. He cared for Killua. He even loved him of course, he was his best friend as he just said. But there was another  
feeling beneath all that, and the tan male couldn't exactly explain it.

 _Killua is so beautiful though. Am I attracted to him in that sense?_

Gon knew he was gay, he's just never openly came out, though he was sure Mito-san and his grandmother knew.

His thoughts were interrupted by Killua's voice at that moment.

"Umm...Gon? Can we climb the fishing tree now?" The pale boy was looking at him with raised brows. "I been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes."

"O-oh right! Sorry!" He sticks his tongue out as he rubs the back of his head. "I was just thinking about something..." Gon dashes off to the fishing tree then, his boots thumping into the marshy grasses beneath their soles.

"So vague..." Killua grumbles, but the sight of Gon happily running to that tree was enough to send a twittering through his ribs and he rubs at them with his hands. _What was that?_

Opting to ignore it for now, Killua followed Gon towards the tree, the tan male already sitting up in the large branch protruding from it. "Who's the slow one now?" He called down to Killua, who began to climb it with ease.

"Hush it. You hardly gave me a chance."

A giggle escapes Gon as he turns his caramel brown eyes onto the lake that spread beneath them, immediately becoming engulfed in the scent and sounds of the woods. He loved coming here, and he was happy to show Killua this place. It was sacred, and he's  
sharing it with his first and best friend. That would make their growing bond stronger, wouldn't it?

The pale male was thinking the exact same thing; how Gon showed him a place no one knew about. He was certainly right when he said no one from school came to this part of the island. Imagining Retz trudging around in the marsh with her expensive dress  
and fancy shows...impossible. His eyes narrow at the thought of the girl. Though he had been helpless in the party situation, he was determined to protect Gon from her...and from the rest of them.

 _You won't have him Retz._

He couldn't lie. Gon was now the most important person in his life. Next to Alluka of course. Gon was just...special. Killua still believed him to be the light that was sent to lighten up his otherwise dark life. Like a saint.

 _It might sound silly, but...he came at a time I needed him the most. That had to mean something, didn't it?_

Killua was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Gon staring at him then, admiring the way his brows knitted together in thought, the way he bit his bottom lip in concentration. It send warmth to certain places on Gon's body and he didn't quite  
understand what was happening to him.

 _Maybe I'm getting sick. God, that would suck._

"Killua?" Gon suddenly spoke after a moment, and looks at him with a determined look in his eye. "Let's come back here and fish tomorrow."

Killua blinks at him before letting out a soft laugh. "You don't have to say that with such a serious expression, dork. Of course we'll come if that's what you want." _Because anything with you is great._

Gon beams. "Great! I'll show you how too!"

"I dunno about that...I hate touching fish. They're gross."

"Gross? You sound like a girl." Gon laughs.

"It's not funny! I dunno how you can grab them when they're so squirmy and slimy. Ick."

"Yeah. Definitely a girl."

"Oi!" A thump would be heard then, indicating Killua hitting Gon playfully, almost pushing the tan male off of the tree.

"Hey! Be careful, Killua!"

Rustling in the branches above, indicating bothboys wrestling together, their laughter reverberating throughout the woods.

Neither of them noticed a figure watching them from the bushes, camera in hand.


	10. Retz

When school came around on Monday morning, Killua and Gon arrived to blown up pictures of them plastered all over the school hallway.

Pictures of them on the big fishing tree.

Pictures of them walking back to Gon's house.

What was worse, was beneath all those pictures, were the words "Fags!" written in big, bold, black letters.

Killua's grasp on the straps of his backpack tightened and his normally bright blue eyes darkened menacingly. "That bitch. I'll kill her." He then made to stomp through the hallway, the students around pointing and them and snickering. But Gon reaches out to grab his arm just before he went too far. "Wait...Killua. I'll talk to her. I-It's my fault she knows where I live."

"Even if it is or not, I'm not letting you take the blame. I may deserve this, but you don't." Killua growls.

Gon's eyes narrow and he pushes Killua into an empty classroom and shuts the door. "You don't deserve this either, Killua. Now let me fix it."

Killua glares at him before turning away. "Fine. But if you can't, I'm ripping that bitch's blonde curls right out of that slut head of hers."

He really hated when Killua spoke this way, but it was inevitable in this situation, so Gon just sighs and nods. "I'll do my best then. For now, let's just ignore them, okay?"

"Easier said then done." Killua grumbles as they exited the classroom and taunts were immediately thrown their way.

"Hey, faggots!"

"Had a nice make out sesh in there?"

Followed by kissing noises.

"So immature..." Gon sighs as they both entered Ms. Siberia's class.

Retz was already at her desk and smirked in their direction before turning to whisper to her friend, Neon, who was next to her.

Gon had to hold Killua back as he was ready to leap at her then and there.

"Wait!" Gon hisses into his ear. "I said I'll talk to her!"

"Well, you better do it soon, Gon. I dunno how long I can hold back."

All throughout the day, the boys took the taunts and snickers directed their way, until lunchtime, when Gon went to find Retz, to confront her. And of course was surrounded by her usual group of friends.

"Retz." His voice was hard, and on the verge of giving away to anger.

"Hey, look! It's one of the fag boys! Where's your boyfriend?"

Gon ignores this, keeping his gaze on Retz, who was in the middle of this group. She turns to face him, a disgusting smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone..."

An "ooohhhh" was then echoed around the group and Gon sighs.

Retz shrugs and stands up, her blonde curls bouncing along her shoulders. "Okay. Let's go then." She walked away from the group and Gon followed until they were a good enough distance away from them.

"Why are you doing this?" He went straight to the point.

She laughs and it sounded hollow. "I told you that you would regret taking his side remember?" She turns to face him, a sly smile curved up onto her lips. "And this isn't all that's in store for you."

Gon narrows his eyes. "Leave Killua out of it."

Retz laughs again. "Oh no...both of you are getting it. You'll see Gon. I hope you're ready." Without another word, she turns to leave.

Gon clenches his fists, wanting to go after her and ripping out her blonde curls himself.

 _Oh no, Retz. I hope you're the one who's ready. Because this means war._


	11. Gon and Killua's Plan

"So what's the plan then?" Killua asked, leaning back onto Gon's bed.

Gon is sitting backwards on his computer chair, chin resting on the back of it. "I honestly have no idea." He sighs.

"Hm. I think I got one. You might not like it though."

"Tell me." Gon sits up straight and looks over at Killua, determination in his brown eyes.

Killua sits up and sets his mouth in a straight line. "I heard another party is being held next month...you have to pretend to change your mind and act like you take Retz's side. Get her and the other's to trust you. Get invited to the party, convince them to invite me in order to humiliate me. Then when I get there, we humiliate her and give her what she deserves."

Gon knots his brows together. "But then that will mean..."

"That'll you'll have to ignore me in school for a month, yeah."

"But I can't do that, Killua! You're my best friend now!"

"I know, idiot..." He sighs. "We'll still hang out outside of school, here at your house, without them knowing. But at school, you have to ignore me. Taunt me at times. Don't worry...I know you won't mean it."

Gon looked like he was about to protest, but he decides against it. Killua's plan was a good one...it would just be hard for him to play it out.

"Alright...let's do it."

Killua nodded curtly. "Tomorrow it begins."

* * *

Gon arrives at school the next day, alone, and spots Retz by the front steps as usual, with her group.

"Where's your boyfriend, Gon?" She calls out in a snarky tone, twirling a disgusting blonde curl around a finger.

He takes a deep breathe and approaches her, swallowing his anger and pride. "You were right." He mumbles, looking at the ground.

She freezes, staring at him with wide, but shining eyes. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

He resists the urge to hiss and spit at her and lifts his head to look at her with narrowed brown eyes. "I said, you were right. About Killua. "

A disgusting smirk crosses her pale features and she crosses her arms. "I knew you would come to your senses, Gon. But I won't trust you just yet."

The bell rings then and she picks up her bag and holds it out to him. "Walk me to class?" A sweet, disgusting smile replaces her smirk.

 _Everything she does is just disgusting._ Gon thought, but he has to swallow his disgust, and took her bag with a small nod. "Sure thing." He mutters, while cursing her out in his mind.

As they walk down the hall, he spots Killua at his locker and his heart sinks to his stomach when Retz calls out a taunt towards the pale male.

"Hey, fag boy! Looks like your boyfriend came to his senses!" She jerks a thumb towards Gon, who was walking behind her, her bag in his arms. This was torture.

Killua stares at Gon, a hurt expression in his blue eyes and though he knew it was all an act, it still made Gon's stomach twist painfully.

Gon averts his gaze, though he was well aware of Retz watching him so he turns back towards Killua, a look of hatred filling his normally bright caramel brown eyes.

Pleased with this response, Retz waves at Killua with a grin before turning back and heading into homeroom. "Too bad you have to sit in front of him still. Though he'll be an easy target for you, so I guess it's still a plus."

He laughed, though it sounded hollow and not genuine, but she believed it anyways. "Right? It'll be fun!" _Yeah, right. Cause torturing my best friend is considered fun to these people._  
style="font-size: 16pt;"Gon didn't know how much longer he could do this without hurling. Or pulling Retz's long, blonde curls right out of her head.

Once they got to homeroom, Gon sits at his desk and is aware of Killua sitting behind him. It was painful not being able to talk to him like then usually did before class. Though in the middle of a lecture, he felt something poking into his back and realized it was Killua trying to pass him a note without anyone noticing. Very slowly and cautiously, he reaches back and took it, opening it beneath his desk, his backpack blocking the paper from view.

 _Meet me at lunch at the bleachers on the football field. Make sure you're not followed._

Gon inhales a sharp breathe. The not being followed bit would be difficult for he was sure Retz would want to know where he was going, seeing as she didn't trust him yet, but he knew Killua wouldn't risk asking him to meet up unless it wasn't important.

So he quickly scribbles a response onto it and passes it back in the same manner.

His response was:

 _Okay, I'll be there. So wait for me._


	12. Emotions

As expected, getting away from Retz was slightly difficult. And on top of that, Gon had to at least say one snide comment to Killua in every class considering he also shared every class with at least one of Retz's clones. It was infuriating to say the  
least, and it hurt Gon to his very core to be nasty towards Killua, even if it was all just part of the plan.

"I'm okay, really." The pale boy tried reassuring Gon once he managed to escape Retz's watchful eyes and meet Killua in secret after also making sure a dozen times that he wasn't followed.

He was simply exhausted by this point.

"I don't know if I can do this for another month, Killua."

"You have to. That's what I came to talk to you about actually. The date for the party. I over heard it in one of our classes." Killua leans back on the bleachers. "The first of October."

"That's three weeks away." Gon frowns. "That's still a long time..."

"I know, Gon. But we have to hang in there, okay? It'll be worth it in the end. I'm devising the perfect plan to destroy Retz."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Despite Killua's confidence, Gon left him with a heavy heart before Retz noticed his absence.

"There you are." She chirped, waving him over after catching sight of him. "Where were you?"

"Bathroom." He lied. "I started feeling sick in class."

"Hope you're not chickening out or playing us." Neon, Retz's best friend, stares at him suspiciously and crosses her arms.

Gon kept a calm, rather poker-like face on. "I'm not. I think I just caught the bug that's been going around."

"Well hope you're better by the party." Retz actually looked genuinely concerned for him. It almost made Gon actually sick to his stomach the way her turquoise eyes looked at him.

"I'll be there." He promised. _To watch you burn._

The rest of lunch passed by painfully for Gon, excruciatingly so, without Killua and he found himself wondering how his best friend was doing all alone. Meeting in secret at his house would be tricky as Retz knew where he lived so what if she stopped  
by all of a sudden while Killua was over?

 _Maybe it was a bad idea to give her my address. But I would have had to anyways._ His hands clench tightly in his lap and Retz, who had been talking to one of her friends, turned to face him and notices this. "Gon, what're-"

The bell would suddenly ring, interrupting her and he jumped up to head to class. _Another hour teasing Killua._

Gon wished he could just ignore him, but Retz's clone who was in fifth period with him would for sure report it back to her and she'd immediately question him and become suspicious and he couldn't afford to ruin the plan. It was important, to him and  
to Killua.

style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I'm sorry, thought as he headed into class and sat down in his seat next to the pale male, ignoring him for the moment. Though he felt eyes boring into him from two directions.

Next to him, which was Killua and from several seats across him, which was Retz's clone. He wanted to sigh with exasperation, but instead, he turned and narrowed his eyes towards Killua. "What're you looking at, fag boy?" He hissed and Killua got this  
sad look on his face and turned around to look down at his desk and Gon felt his heart shatter.

 _That was all act, right? That look? So why did it look so genuine and real?_

But Retz's clone gave him a satisfied smile and a thumbs up, but Gon just felt sick to his stomach.

 _Killua...can't we just think of another plan?_

Gon desperately wanted out now. That look changed everything. He would have to talk to Killua about it after school, if they got the chance to meet up safely in secret.

 _The hell with Retz. I'll see Killua if I want._

But that was easier said then done. Retz caught Gon after school and dragged him to the mall with her and her dirty friends. He text Killua to let him know and the pale boy had replied with:

 **Gross. I'll be waiting for you at your house in a couple hours.**

Well, at least things seemed normal and fine between them, but Gon couldn't forget Killua's face from fifth period. It still wracked his body and he meant to apologize to Killua for every single shitty thing he said to him that day, even if Killua will  
most likely wave him off, reminding him it was all part of their act.

The mall with Retz was far more agonizing then Gon ever imagined. He never knew girls could spend so much time shopping. Even his Aunt Mito didn't take as long as Retz and her clones, and Mito took quite awhile. The worst part was that Gon was dragged  
into every single store with them and asked for his opinion on

style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"everyoutfit. It was tedious to say the least and he had to lie through his teeth.

When he really wanted to say, "gross", "hideous", "disgusting", "horrendous", he had to smile sweetly and say, "That would look so great on you!" And other similar disgusting phrases. Needless to say, by the time he got home, it was around 8 'o'clock.

He was fairly surprised to see Killua still waiting there for him in his room.

"Killua? What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be here." The pale boy replied, sitting up on Gon's bed when the tan male entered. "Wow. You look exhausted. How bad was it?"

Gon ignores his question and drops his backpack by his door and downcasts his eyes. "Why are you still here? You should be mad at me for making you wait so long."

Killua blinked at him in confusion. "Yeah, but I know it wasn't your fault. So why should I make a big deal out of it? Besides, it was kind of fun. Your aunt had no idea I was here. It was great."

Gon's fists clench tightly and he shook as he spoke. "I was so horrible to you today. How can you sit there and just joke around? How can you be so calm?!"

Looking rather taken aback by his sudden outburst, Killua stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Because I know it's all part of the plan. Why are you getting so hung up on this? It's all an act. I know that. Isn't it?" He looks almost hurt as if he expected  
Gon to say he really meant those things he said to him.

"Of course it's an act! Why would I mean all those things?!" It was obvious Gon was loosing control of his emotions and Killua approached him and grabbed his arms.

"Gon...you have to calm down. Our whole plan will unravel and be ruined if you cave in to your emotions now."

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?" Gon's voice was hard. It made Killua wince.

"Of course it does...But how else can we get at Retz? This is the only way..."

Gon doesn't respond. He almost pushes Killua away, but instead, something in him breaks and he is no longer in control of his actions. Strong arms pin Killua back against the wall, causing him to look at Gon with panicked blue eyes.

"Gon?"

Still no response as Gon stands there silently, unmoving, keeping Killua's arms pinned up above him, both adolescents not far apart in height. Killua was about to speak again, when Gon suddenly leans forward and clashes his lips harshly against Killua's,  
taking him by surprise and well, shock, as he tries returning the gesture with rather flustered movements, unsure if to continue or pull away from the hungry mouth that belonged to his best friend.

Whether it was sheer desire or utter emotions driving Gon to kiss Killua, the pale male didn't know. All he could think of was how soft Gon's lips were, despite their harsh and rough movements against his own pale ones; they still held some sort of gentleness  
in their movements and Killua found himself extremely enthralled by the feeling and succumbed to it rather easily.

It seemed like hours before they pulled apart, though in reality it was mere minutes that passed by. Killua was breathing rather heavily in an attempt to get his breathe back and when he brings his eyes up to look at Gon, he's almost in danger of loosing  
his breathe again.

Sweat glistened on the tan brow that belonged to Gon, and it went down his face, leaving it look rather wet and well...attractive. Killua swallowed heavily, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

 _Breathtaking. Utterly breathtaking. And beautiful. Oddly beautiful._

Mind fuzzy, Killua couldn't find the words to speak. They got caught in his throat, leaving him with his mouth agape, making him look like a complete idiot.

But this did not seem to bother Gon.

"You're so cute, Killua." Were the first words to leave the mouth that only minutes ago, was kissing him.

It made his cheeks burn and he knew without looking that he was blushing, if he hadn't been already. Which most likely, he had been, which most likely was the reason Gon said he was cute. Or it could be another reason. Whichever it was, it still left  
Killua feel warm inside, and not just because he was blushing.

Leaning in again, Gon peppered Killua's face with gentle kisses, complete different from the harsh kissing he did just moments ago.

"I can't be mean to you, anymore Killua. I just can't be." He said in between kisses, finally releasing Killua's arms and the pale boy immediately wraps them around Gon's neck.

"It's okay." His voice came out soft, shy. "This just suddenly gave me a new idea.."


	13. Two Against the World

"You do realize if we do this, we'll be the targets of constant teasing and bullying at school?"

"Of course I know that. You rather we go back to my original plan?"

Gon immediately protested. "No! Of course not!"

"Then trust me, okay? We can handle it."

A fervent nod from Gon was given then. "Together."

* * *

Upon arriving at school the next day, Gon and Killua held hands as they passed through the school gate, becoming the immediate attention to the students who were hanging around outside in the courtyard. Whispers spread through instantly and soon Retz makes her appearance and her eyes held an angry fire in them.

"I knew you were a traitor from the start, Gon." She hissed, stomping up to them and practically bumping her head against his. "Do you realize what you've just declared?"

A toothy grin appears on Gon's face then, something Retz wasn't expecting and she takes a step back in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've declared war, so may the odds be ever in your favor." Quoting a line from one of his favorite movies, he pulls Killua close and kisses him in front of her, causing smoke to practically come out of her ears.

After pulling away from Killua, he lifts up his chin haughtily and pushes past her, grasping Killua's hand tightly as they make their way up the front steps.

"God, I can't believe I did that!" Gon cries out after pulling Killua into an empty classroom. "I know you told me to let you talk, but seeing her face, I just couldn't stop myself."

"Hey, you're forgiven." Killua held up his hands. "The look on her face before and after you kissed me was hilarious. May the odds be ever in your favor? Dude, that was brilliant! I can't believe you thought to say that!"

Gon gushed at Killua's praises and his tan cheeks turn a light pink. "I'm sorry I kissed you unexpectedly though."

At the mention of this, Killua's own cheeks turn a darker shade than they already were. "It's fine. It's part of the plan anyways. It'll definitely break her."

But Gon didn't want the kissing to be just part of the plan. It highly upset him that the pale teen didn't think much of their kiss from last night. Or at least, he didn't mention it. Was Gon not clear when he told him his feelings?

The bell rang though, before Gon could ask and a sigh escapes him. Well, he'll talk to him after school about it. That would be the best time to do so.

And was he ever right about that. The whole day was spent dodging and pushing aside Retz and her clique, not to mention the constant kissing the two would share in front of them, to spout jealously from the blonde girl. For it had been clear to Killua from the start, that she had a thing for Gon, though the tan teen was too oblivious to realize this.

Needless to say, by the time the day was over, both boys were utterly exhausted and collapsed onto Gon's bed when they arrived to his house after school.

"I didn't think revenge would consume so much energy." Killua complained, lying on his stomach.

"Neither did I, but I think we did pretty good for the first day." Gon lied on his back next to him, a small smile on his face. He was feeling rather calm about the situation now, probably because he didn't have to bully Killua anymore. That alone brought him relief.

"I think so too." Killua sat up onto his knees then and looked down at Gon. "You seem awfully happy though, for being someone who just went through hell today basically."

"Yeah, but it was worth it cause I have you by my side." Gon's voice came out soft as at that moment, he also sat up onto his knees to gaze into the blue eyes of Killua, the ones he loved.

A red hue would appear on Killua's pale cheeks at those words and he looks away in embarrassment. "Idiot...don't you ever get embarrassed saying those kinds of things?"

"Why should I be? I'm just being honest." Gon tilts Killua's face back towards him before leaning in, his lips mere inches from his best friend's.

"Gon?" Heart practically wanting to escape the confines of his chest, Killua held his breathe as Gon's own warm breathe hit his face through half parted lips. "What're you-"

He's cut off by a pair of warm, tan lips colliding gently against his own pale, cool ones and he hardly had time to react, before his lips moved sloppily against Gon's. Despite all the kisses they've shared already, he hasn't got any better, much to his annoyance. Not only that, but this kiss, must like the first one they ever shared, which was last night, was different from the ones they gave each other in school, in front of an audience. This one, much like the first, had a deeper meaning, rather than just kissing as part of a plan or act. Though Killua couldn't quite place the meaning of it yet, nor how he felt about. Words themselves couldn't describe the many emotions soaring through his body at that moment.

 _Gon. Beautiful Gon is kissing me again._

Through his jumbled thoughts, this one screamed the loudest amidst the rest. He lost track of time and his senses until they pulled apart, and he regained his senses.

"W-wha-" He was speechless, as he opened his eyes, having had closed them sometime during their kiss. "What was that for?"

"My feelings didn't go through to you yesterday, so I tried again." Gon explained, his face aglow with pink flush. "I like you, Killua. I know we haven't known each other for long yet, but you've become my best friend in that short time and among that time, I realized one thing. And that was that I was falling for you."

Speechless again, blue eyes gaze into brown as he tried to come up with the right response for this confession. Gon liked him? Was falling for him? Was that what Killua's own feelings were? The ones he couldn't explain? It had to be. Their was no other explanation for it.

"I think I like you too, Gon." Killua finally spoke out softly, just before the tan teen was about to speak again, having feared rejection. "But I've never felt this way before, so I can't tell you for sure or explain it to you with the proper words, but feelings are there. I can feel them in here." He puts a pale hand over his heart. "And in here." His hand slides down to his stomach.

Gon nods in understanding and pulls Killua close, nuzzling his face into Killua's neck. "It's okay, Killua. I can explain it all to you when you're ready to know. I don't mind waiting for you. I love you."

 _Love? Did he just say he loved me?_ Killua had a sense of what love was, but he's never felt it towards him nor has he ever given it to anyone else. "You do?" Was all he manages to muster up on that matter.

Gon nodded. "Of course. And you don't have to say it back." He says this when he sees Killua about to protest. "Say it when you feel it. Like I just said, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

All these words, feelings, confessions...Killua didn't know how to respond to any of them, but he could honestly say he felt warmth seeping through his body at the sound of them.

Gon continued. "From now on, Killua, it'll be me and you against the world, okay?"


	14. Date

"Thank God it's Friday." Gon sighed, collapsing face first onto his bed.

That whole week, he and Killua were the targets of Retz and her group, who never missed a chance to give the pair a hard time.

"I feel like we just survived an unepic video game." Killua mused, sitting on Gon's computer chair.

"Please. This is nothing compared to The Last of Us."

Killua scoffed. "I'd rather face a horde of zombies than Retz and her disciples."

"But you said an unepic video game and The Last of Us is epic in my opinion." Gon pointed out.

A pillow is thrown at him. "Shut up."

Gon catches the pillow and laughed. "You're sleeping over again right?"

"Pretty sure your Aunt Mito is sick of having me here all the time."

"What? No she's not!" Gon protested, his bottom lip protruding out into a pout.

Killua couldn't help but laugh at Gon's expression. "I'm kidding! I'll stay."

A wide grin replaces Gon's pout, and it took over his entire face, making Killua blush ever so slightly.

"Ne, Killua. Wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

* * *

Killua stood in front of the mirror, in Gon's bathroom, a frown etched onto his face. His pale fingers ran through his white locks in an attempt to tame them, but to no avail. Hissing in frustration, he gives up, wondering for the hundredth time, why he had agreed to go on a date with Gon.

His brow furrows as his thoughts go back to the day before.

"A d-date?" Killua's voice echoed in disbelief, his cheeks slowly turning warm with blush. "I-idiot! Why would you ask that?!"

"Because I love you, Killua. I thought we clarified that already."

"We did..." He mumbles. "It's just...I never been on a date before."

"Then please come with me."

There was just no way Killua could say no to Gon, especially when he begged him until he finally gave in.

Taking one last scowl at himself, satisfied at least with his outfit, he exits the bathroom, where Gon was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Ready?" He asks, his face alight with excitement, it made Killua inhale sharply.

"I guess so." Killua eventually mumbles, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "You didn't tell me where we were going."

"Because it's a surprise!" Gon insisted, leading the way down the stairs. "Trust me, it'll be fun."

"If you say so." Was all Killua responded with as they then leave the house, after saying goodbye to Mito.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Gon took Killua's hand and intertwined their fingers together, causing him to jolt.

"What if someone from school sees us?" He asks worriedly, his blue eyes shifting in all directions.

This causes Gon to frown. "Does that matter?" He asks, his brown eyes narrowing slightly as he gazes at him.

Realizing he might have angered Gon, Killua averts his gaze by turning his face slightly, his eyes downcast.

"O-of course not. It's just..."

"It's just what? They've been bullying us all week, Killua. Not like them seeing us now will make a difference."

"I guess you're right." Killua hasn't seen Gon completely angry yet, nor did he want to. Just him being mildly upset frightened him somehow.

"Good." His tone returned to its usual chirpiness and Killua turns back towards him to see him grinning once again. Giving his pale hand a squeeze, Gon led the way, pointing things out to him along the way, and talking his ear off.

Killua loved Gon's voice, so he didn't mind listening and conversing with him. They always had these lighthearted talks and they laughed for hours on end, despite everything they were going through at school. It gave him something to smile about.

They soon come upon a marketplace. It was unlike anything Killua has ever seen, having never been to this part of town before. His blue eyes shined with euphoria as he gazes around at every building he could catch sight of, finally coming to rest upon a rather long one with piqued his interest.

"What's in there, Gon?" He asks, gesturing his index finger towards it.

"Oh, that? That's the arcade. It just opened up a few days ago. Did you want to check it out?"

"But I thought you said you had a place in mind already?"

"Yeah, this is it!" Gon spreads his arms for emphasis. "I was going to let you pick where you wanted to go from here."

Killua's eyes travel back to the arcade, a sudden worry coming over him. "Won't there be kids from school there though?"

Gon sighs. "Are you still going to go on about that?"

"N-no, but..."

"If you don't want to do this anymore, Killua, let's just do something back at my place." Gon says stiffly, beginning to walk away from the arcade.

"Wait, Gon!" Desperate, Killua grabs his wrist as he walks passed him. "I'm sorry. I just...can we go to the café instead, please?" Since he spotted it to their left, suddenly in the mood for a hot chocolate or something, to ease his nerves.

"Alright." Gon says slowly. "Sure." Shrugging out Killua's grasp, he took his hand again and pulls him towards the little café, and this time Killua lets him, without saying a word.

A little bell goes off as they push the door open, announcing their arrival and several patrons turn to glance at them before going back about to their business. Thankfully, none of their classmates were here.

"Any particular reason you chose here instead?" Gon asks, his tone particularly sour. It caused Killua to flinch.

"I-I just thought a hot chocolate or something would ease my nerves up a bit." Killua stuttered out with nervous trepidation.

Gon's caramel brown eyes immediately soften. "Oh, gosh, Killua! I'm sorry! I guess I got moody because you care so much about running into our classmates."

"It's not that I care." Killua explained softly. "You just don't deserve to be treated that way because of me."

"You should know by now that it doesn't bother me, Killua. Say, after our coffee, why don't we hit the theater? We might run into someone there, but at least it's dark."

He couldn't resist blushing a little at Gon's words, putting more thought into them then he should have. "Sure. I'd like that."

With a beam, Gon pulls him into the line.

Half hour later, after enjoying their hot chocolate and the iced mocha Gon chose to have, they headed off towards the theater.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Gon asks him, but Killua, having spotted Retz ahead, froze in his tracks, causing Gon to look back at him curiously.

"Killua?"

"It's Retz..." He breathes out, blue eyes fixated on the blonde girl ahead as she stood in the middle of her group of friends.

Gon follows Killua's gaze and would suddenly stiffen. "They haven't seen us yet, Killua, relax."

Killua didn't respond and just watched her finally enter the theater as she threw her head back and laughed at something one of her friends said.

"Let's go." Gon pulls him forward, though Killua noticed he hadn't relaxed and the hand holding his slightly tightened.

"What movie, Killua?" He didn't miss the slight tremor in Gon's voice, as if he was on the verge of anger.

"U-uh...Shut In." He mumbles out hastily, picking the first movie he happened to see on the menu.

Killua just wanted to get Gon inside and distracted before he lost control or something.

"Snacks?" Gon questioned, once they were inside after buying their tickets.

"Chocorobos." Was Killua's immediate answer. Thankfully, this seemed to amuse Gon, for he laughed, his former tension gone.

"I should have known." He giggles, walking up to the counter to order. Killua trails after him, hoping he hadn't picked the same movie as Retz and her friends.

Arms now full of snacks, they enter the screen room where their movie would be playing, Killua's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimmed light. "Can we sit at the top?"

"You read my mind!" Gon chirped, eagerly going up the stairs, Killua following as his eyes scan the seats for any sign of Retz. Satisfied that he hasn't seen her, he fixates his gaze forward until Gon found a seat in the middle of the back row and Killua sits down beside him just as the commercials started.

"You picked a horror movie by the way." Gon commented as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"I did?" Killua looked faintly surprised by this as he reaches over to grab a handful of popcorn.

Gon nodded. "I figured you weren't really paying attention."

"Y-yeah, well..." Killua rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I wanted to get you inside to distract you with the snacks and stuff, so..."

"It's alright, Killua. Relax. Thank you." Gon leans over to peck Killua's lips, causing him to jolt.

"Don't do things like that so c-casually moron!"

Gon laughed. "I bet you're blushing so much right now. It's too bad it's dark in here. You look so adorable when your face is red."

Killua fumed silently, though he couldn't ignore the way his heartbeat quickened in pace. It happened every time Gon said something cute or whenever he touched him. His skin would get tingly, Gon's touch sending an electrifying jolt throughout his body.

The movie started to play and Killua was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't see Gon lean towards him again, reaching out to caress his cheek as he turned his face towards his. Startled, Killua's eyes met Gon's in the dark just before the tan boy leaned even closer and pressed his warm lips against his own cool ones and his eyes closed, becoming lost in Gon's scent, the way his lips moved ever so gently against his. No matter how many times they've kissed by now, Killua never tired of the feeling it gave him; left him with.

When they pulled apart, he was left in a state of euphoria, his breathe coming out erratically, slowly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Beautiful." Gon whispers, almost in awe of him. "Absolutely beautiful."


	15. Date pt 2

"You're so sweet. Like candy."

"Knock it off, moron! Before I knock you off my bed."

Giggling. "You're so harsh Killua." Then silence as lips meet lips again.

After the movie, the two had headed back to Gon's house, where they were both now lying on top of his bed, tangled together and kissing each other's lips off.

"G-Gon." Killua manages to breathe out as the other pulls away for a momentarily break. "We've been doing this for an hour already."

"So?" Gon nuzzles his cheek against Killua's. "I like kissing you. I could do it for another hour."

Pale cheeks turning bright red, Killua turns his face away. "M-moron. If you don't cut that out, I'm-"

"You're gonna what?" Gon cuts in, tilting the pale boy's face towards him again so he could peck his lips.

Fuming, Killua narrows his eyes at him. "N-nothing."

"That's what I thought." Gon had a rather smug look on his face.

"Idiot." But Killua tangles his nimble pale fingers into Gon's wiry black hair and pulls his head down so he's able to kiss him again.

"Someone likes kissing me."

"Shut up." Smack.

"O-ow! Killuuuuaaa. That hurt!" Gon whined, rubbing the back of his head where Killua smacked his hand down.

"I warned you."

Bottom lip protruding out into a pout, Gon sat up. "But you're having fun, right Killua?"

Killua sat up as well, sitting cross legged atop of Gon's mattress. "I guess so." He mumbles, a pink flush coating his pale cheeks and that was enough to assure Gon that he indeed was having fun, and that was what was important to him.

"I'm just glad we didn't run into Retz." Killua continued with a sigh. "And we still have tomorrow to not worry about it."

"You shouldn't be worrying about it anyways." Gon shook his head, moving forward until he's able to wrap his arms around Killua's thin waist and pull him into his lap, causing the pale boy to protest.

"I-Idiot! What are you doing?!"

Ignoring this, Gon buries his face into the crook of Killua's neck, giving it a soft kiss, causing the boy in his lap to jolt.

"G-Gon..." He groaned.

"Don't think about her anymore, Killua." Gon murmurs, placing another soft kiss, this time on his collar bone. "We're still on a date remember."

Biting his bottom lip, Killua could only nod.

Using the silence as an invitation, Gon slid a tan hand beneath Killua's shirt and ran it over the pale boy's abdomen. "You're so soft, Killua."

"D-Dummy..." Killua hisses out between half parted lips as his breathe hitched suddenly.

"I love you." It was whispered into Killua's ear, Gon's breathing brushing the hair next to it and he shuddered lightly.

"Gon."

"I know. You're not ready, but." Gon leans back, his amber orbs meeting Killua's cerulean. "I just have to tell you, Killua. Because I'm ready and I mean it."

These words only succeeded in furthering Killua's guilt, but he kept his face void of any emotion and would only nod, leaning forward to rest his head on Gon's shoulder.

"Is it okay if I say it makes me happy though? To hear those words?"

Gon smiles, kissing the top of the white haired male's head. "Of course it is."

* * *

Tv screen flickering as a movie played onscreen, Killua's head lolled to the side, landing on Gon's shoulder. It was almost midnight and the two had opted to watch a movie before bed. But it seemed Killua didn't make it to the end, and Gon smiled a smile full of love as he gazes down at the beauty that was Killua Zoldyck. His boyfriend. At least, he'd like to think so. Though he wasn't sure if Killua thought of it that way. Gon did not mind though. Killua was his and he would protect him, no matter what it took. That was all there was to it.

Turning off the tv, Gon adjusted Killua so his head rested on his pillow, before lying next to him and pulling him close, arm thrown around his waist. He gazes at Killua in the dark until he felt his own eyelids dropping and soon, he fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, when Gon awoke, Killua was awake, sitting at the end of his bed, his head lowered.

"Killua?" Gon yawned out, sitting up as he stretched his arms, hearing a small pop as he does so. "Are you okay?"

"My brother called. Illumi. He says my parents aren't pleased that I'm not home and hardly spend time there."

Feeling a small wave of guilt, Gon asks, "are you in trouble?"

"Well they're not happy." Killua's hands clench in his lap and they shook slightly. "But they're hardly ever home. I'm always alone, so I don't see the big deal."

"I don't either." Gon admitted. "But I'm sorry, Killua. It's partly my fault, so I could tell them-"

"No." Killua cut in flatly. "It's not your fault, and I don't want you meeting them."

"But, Killua-"

"I mean it, Gon." Killua's voice was hard as he stood up and turned around to face him. "You don't know my family. I don't need to worry about them hurting you too. I get enough of that from Retz."

Gon stays silent, the hardness in the pale boy's voice causing him to flinch. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. I'll probably get yelled at, but I'm used to it." Killua was going around Gon's room, picking up anything that was his and throwing it in his bag.

"I'm going to walk you home, and don't you dare tell me that I can't." Firmness in his own tone, Gon stood up, his caramel eyes glistening with determination and challenge, as if asking Killua to try and stop him.

Sighing, Killua straightened up and nodded. "Fine. But I'm going to tell you how to get home where you'll have a better chance of not running into Retz. We'll take that path home so you can see."

"Okay, I can do that." Though in all honesty, Gon almost hoped that he would run into Retz. He had all this built up anger inside of him, straining to come out. If he saw her, she had a storm coming, that was for sure.

Leading the way out of the door, Gon waits till Killua exits before locking it behind him since his Aunt Mito wasn't home, though he text her to let her know that he was walking Killua home.

"Is your family really that bad?" He risked asking this, despite the outcome he was sure to receive.

"Yes." Killua responded almost too quickly. "I shouldn't have to keep telling you, Gon."

"Well, you don't tell me anything about them, so I don't-"

"And you shouldn't." Killua responded flatly. "They're terrible people, Gon. Maybe one day when I feel up to it, I could tell you, but not right now, okay? Please."

Puffing his cheeks, Gon let the air out a minute later and nodded. "I'm sorry, Killua..."

Waving a hand in dismissal, Killua said, "Its okay, Gon. Just let me protect you from them like you protect me from Retz. Let me do this one thing for you..."

Desperation heard in Killua's voice, Gon wasn't about to deny him that, especially when his own heart fluttered inside his chest at his words.

"Okay."

Satisfied, Killua nodded and turned ahead to fixate his gaze on the alleyway he told Gon about and led him to it quickly, after verifying that they weren't being watched or followed. Everything would be ruined if they were.

Silence spread between them as they walked, but it was a comfortable silence, and Gon gazes around, having never been through this way before. When they exit the alley after what seemed like a good half hour (it was pretty long), the scenery changed immensely.

The houses were much bigger, the lawns clean cut, and fancy cars stood parked in the driveways of said houses.

Gon was particularly in awe. Killua lived in one of these houses. But upon imagining his best friend/boyfriend alone in a big house, his eyes lost their shine. Who were Killua's family and why did they think it was okay to leave him all alone?

Not that Gon had a huge problem with that, as Killua spent most of his time with him, but apparently his family had a problem with it and Gon couldn't fathom why.

"Well, we're here." Killua muttered, stopping in front of a house that was obviously bigger than any of the ones Gon has seen on the way here. And it stood at a good distance from all the other houses. "You should leave before they see you."

"But Killua-"

"Gon, I told you-"

"Killua." A monotone voice broke in and cut off their argument and it was a voice Killua knew all too well.

Turning, his cerulean eyes fall upon the tall figure of his older brother, his black hair sleek and rustling slightly in the light breeze that blew, dark eyes fixating themselves onto him, making Killua shudder inwardly.

"Illumi."


	16. The Manipulator

Killua stood frozen with fear, sweat protruding on his brow as he started to shake.

Gon noticed the immediate fear that overtook Killua and he'd stared narrow-eyed at the perpetrator. In which this case, it was the dark eyed male standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice wavering dangerously, causing Killua to jolt up and turn towards him, wide eyed and fearful.

"Gon, I told you to-"

"Killu."

Cutting him off, Illumi took a few steps forward until he was only a few feet away, his dark eyes shifting from the pale boy to the tan one beside him. "Who is this?"

"I'm Gon. Gon Freecss." Voice hard, Gon didn't even flinch beneath his dark gaze.

Illumi says nothing and just turns away, as if he were nothing more than a troublesome fly that didn't even deserve a second glance.

"Killu. Mother and father are inside waiting for you. They're not pleased."

Swallowing hard, Killua spoke out tentatively, his voice taking on a note of submission, something Gon has never heard. "I'm coming." With that, he began to head down the pebble-stone path that led to the antique front door, without even a glance in Gon's direction.

"Killua." The tan boy calls out desperately to his best friend, the one he had fallen for, willing him to turn around.

Pause. "Go home Gon."

Those three words were enough to shatter Gon's heart. Taking a few steps back, he watches with dismay as Killua disappears into the house, followed by Illumi, who now glances over his shoulder at Gon, his face unreadable, before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Back home, Gon was sobbing into his pillow. After what seemed like a million texts being sent to Killua's phone, he still hadn't received a response back from the pale boy.

 _That was Illumi?_ He thought tearfully, recalling briefly how Killua mentioned him. But what the pale boy didn't mention was how intense he was, so much so, that Killua obeyed his every word without a second thought. Why?

Sitting up, Gon wiped at his eyes, determined to get to the bottom of this, whatever it was.

Thoughts shifting back to his encounter with Illumi, he tried to think of every possible thing the tall stoic male did to make Killua succumb to him without a word.

And he then realized he didn't do anything. He simply voiced out a command, and Killua complied. Amber orbs narrowing, he then remembered the aura that seemed to surround Illumi, though he had been so occupied looking at Killua and worrying about his state, that he didn't notice it. Until now.

 _What was that?_ He thought. _Why is he surrounded by such darkness?_

Gon couldn't fathom it. There was nothing he could think of from the top of his head, that would involve such an aura to be put to work.

Unless...

Fingers moving up to grasp at his chin thoughtfully, Gon suddenly thought of a possible endeavor that would require such a person as Illumi.

Underground work.

He didn't know much about it, but he's heard of thugs who would request the assistance of those who were willing. Killua's family had to be a part of that. There was nothing else he could think of.

Deep in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the soft beep from his phone, that was sitting on his bedside table.

It was a text from Killua.

 **Killua**? **: Jesus Gon, 115 messages?**

 **Gon: Wow. I hadn't realized I had sent so many, but...I was worried about you...**

 **Killua**? **: I told you, it's nothing I can't handle.**

 **Gon: It sure didn't seem that way**

 **Killua**? **: Please don't start Gon**

 **Killua**? **: I miss you**

That last text from Killua was enough to keep Gon staring at his screen for a good five minutes before he willed his fingers across it to respond.

 **Gon: I miss you too, Killua**

His formally shattered heart that he had received from Killua's cold "go home gon" slowly pieced itself back together with those three simple words, "I miss you". It was enough to assure Gon that Killua indeed didn't mean to hurt him. He had just been under the influence of Illumi. Because that's what Gon decided it was.

Under the influence.

In other words...manipulation. Illumi was manipulative and on a seemingly weak spirit like Killua, it worked immensely.

That's when Gon realized that not only did Killua need protection from Retz, but also from his family, whoever they were.

But who they were didn't matter. They hurt Killua. Controlled him. That alone made Gon's blood boil and determination flow through him.

 **Killua**? **: I'll see you tomorrow. They'll be gone by morning**

Heart clenching, Gon only managed to respond with an **okay** before setting his phone aside. A shower. That's what he need to calm down from the anger that seemed to want to come out. He couldn't afford to let it out. Not just yet.

Standing beneath the hot stream of water, he willed his body to relax, relief spreading over him when it complied with his wishes. Taking a deep breathe, he shuts the water off before stepping out to dry off.

"Gon! I'm home!" His Aunt Mito's voice would flow to him from down the stairs.

Wiping the steam from his mirror, he stared at his reflection, disappointed to see a baby face staring back at him. He sometimes forgot that he was only twelve and that society thought children couldn't do much.

But this was his time to prove them wrong.

"Retz and Illumi." He growled under his breathe. "I hope you're prepared for a storm because it's coming for you."


	17. Promise

"Oi, Gon."

A soft voice next to his ear, causing breathe to rustle the hairs next to it and tickle him, awoke Gon up from his deep slumber.

He had been awake until almost midnight, thinking of all the possible things Killua's family could be involved in. That's when he had face-palmed himself, remembering Killua himself had told him that his family was indeed part of the underground. How could he have forgotten? Though upon everything clicking together with the events from yesterday, he had fallen asleep, unaccustomed to thinking so hard.

But now, a voice woke him and his eyes fluttered open to look upon the face of Killua, who was mere inches from his own, scrutinizing him with a mischievous catlike grin plastered onto his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty." His voice was baritone, teasing. "You're lucky your Aunt Mito let me in or else we'd be late for school. Now hurry and get up."

Not saying a word, Gon just tugs Killua into bed with him, wrapping a leg around his waist and snuggles his face into the pale boy's chest. "Mm. My Aunt Mito could've woke me." He mumbles sleepily. "But I rather wake up to your cute little face."

"G-Gon!" A crimson hue immediately creeps up Killua's cheeks as he tries to escape Gon's hold. "Geroff me!"

Giggles wracked through Gon's body before he released Killua and the pale boy quickly straightened up, his face still very much red. "Now quit playing around and hurry up."

"Aye, Mr. Zoldyck!"

Killua's nose wrinkled with disdain. "Don't call me that, I'm not my dad."

Gon shifted out of bed and stood up, heading to his closet to pull out clothes to wear. "What's your dad like?" The question slipped out rather tentatively.

Killua lets out a sigh and shook his head, although Gon's back was towards him. "I said I'll tell you about them sometime soon, Gon, but nows not the time."

"Then when is the time?" Gon didn't mean to pry, nor did he mean for his voice to come out accusingly. However, it did, and it left Killua staring at him through narrowed cerulean eyes.

"Gon. Please. Just get dressed." Was all he said, before leaving his room to wait for him downstairs.

* * *

The walk to school was taken in a rather awkward silence, Killua walking next to Gon with his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He'd occasionally glance at him, and noticed Gon's amber orbs fixated forward in a slight scowl, brows narrowing just so. It frightened him to say the least.

It wasn't until they passed through the front gates that Gon spoke. "You promise to tell me about them soon?"

Breathing in relief, Killua nodded. "O-of course. I promise."

Gon then held out his pinky towards Killua, leaving him to stare blankly at it. "What's that for?"

"We have to pinky promise." Gon simply stated, fixing him in a gaze so serious, Killua complied immediately, wrapping his own pale pinky around Gon's.

That's when Gon started to chant.

" _Pinky swear made..._

 _Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles..._

 _Sealed with a kiss!"_

His thumb would then protrude out and press against Killua's, letting out a "chuuuuu" indicating the kiss, leaving Killua to blush brightly and stare at his thumb when Gon releases their pinkies.

"W-what was that?" He asked, completely aghast as Gon then started to walk towards the school building casually, as if nothing happened, leaving him to catch up to him.

"It's a song my Aunt Mito taught me when we had to make a promise to each other." Gon glances at him with a smile so bright, it illuminated his whole face and Killua found himself looking away from the dazzlement that was Gon.

"Idiot." Killua grumbles, cerulean eyes down-casting towards the floor as they headed down the hall. "That's so embarrassing."

Gon just giggles. "But now it's a promise and I hope you to keep it."

"Course I will." Killua mumbles. "I don't break my promises, Gon."

"Neither do I." Was all Gon said as he headed into homeroom.

When Killua followed him in, he saw Retz surrounded by a group of friends and they instantly stopped talking when the pair entered.

Then it was Retz who broke the silence. "Well, well. If it isn't the fag boys."

They ignored her and just headed towards their seats.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you that it's rude to ignore someone that's speaking to you?" She stood up, her friends breaking up the circle so she could pass through and approach them.

"Oh wait." She blocks Gon's path to his seat. "You don't really have one do you?"

Gon's fists clench at his sides and his body began to shake slightly. "Please let me sit down." His voice wavered, as if on the verge of anger, but trying to maintain it.

Killua places a hand onto Gon's shoulder and the simple touch relaxed Gon slightly and his fists opened up.

Retz just shook her head. "Pathetic. The pair of you." She then pushes past them and back towards her seat where her friends began to snicker at them.

"Thank you, Killua." Gon murmurs, before finally sitting down in his chair and slumps back.

"You're welcome." Killua sat in his own desk behind him, leaning forward to speak quietly for only Gon to hear him.

"She's just...-"

"I know. We'll get her back soon enough, but nows not the time."

"I can't wait until it is." Gon replies, making a fist and slamming it into his open palm. "It's a promise that we're going to destroy her right?"

"Yeah." Killua replied slowly, holding out his pinky towards Gon. "It's a promise."


	18. The Zoldyck Manor

"Man, I'm exhausted!"

As soon as the last bell rang, signaling the end of school, Gon and Killua were practically the first ones out the door and past the front gate, in an attempt to avoid Retz and her friends. Though Gon would do anything to run into her, Killua thought it best not to, after his display of anger from that morning.

"Yeah, me too." Killua's azure eyes swivel over to Gon as he stretched his arms over his head, noticing the slight muscle he had despite only being twelve. He guessed it was from growing up in nature all his life.

"You don't have to be home today or anything do you?" Gon placed his arms behind his head as he looks over at Killua with furrowed brows.

"I probably should just so they don't say anything, though they're not home." Killua shrugs, a scowl producing itself onto his features as he fixates his eyes ahead.

"I don't get it." Gon sighs. "Why do they care if you're home or not? They leave you alone anyways."

"Don't even try to understand my family, Gon. It's impossible."

"I'm coming with you then." Determination carved itself into Gon's expression and Killua found that it brought his face to life.

"Alright." Realizing he couldn't refuse when such an aura was producing itself from the latter, Killua agreed whole heartily. Now his ridiculous mansion of a house wouldn't feel so empty.

* * *

"Can't get over how big your house is." Gon's caramel colored orbs stare up at Killua's house in awe, having not had time to do it much on his previous visit. Other than to ponder on the fact that Killua spent much of his time alone in this big place.

"It's not much, honestly." Killua shrugged, walking down the cement walk that led up to the front steps leading up to the grand front door. "It gets lonely."

"Well, I imagine so." Gon's heart wrenched once again at the thought. "But I'm here now."

Pink dusted Killua's pale cheeks and a faint smile could be seen forming on his lips. "Yeah." He said slowly. "You are."

Placing his key into the doorknob, a click was heard, indicating that it was now unlocked and he pushes it open, allowing Gon to step in first.

"Well, welcome to my humble abode." This was said sarcastically and to prove it, a catlike grin plastered itself onto his pale lips, causing Gon to giggle just before he stepped inside.

The first thing Gon noticed, was the grand staircase. It was unlike anything he's ever seen, except maybe in movies. It was black, which was typical as he could picture the whole Zoldyck family being shrouded in darkness, just by meeting Illumi the day before. It led up quite a ways, to a landing that split in two directions; left and right. As he stepped to the center, he then noticed the chandelier above him, who's lights spun gently, throwing of all sorts of colors that the walls produced alongside it. Paintings lined the walls, and an opening some feet from the stairs to the left, led to what he assumed to be to the kitchen, while to to right of it, were a set of double doors.

He jerks his thumb in that direction. "What's in there?"

"My parent's study. They have meetings with clients in there and such." Killua shrugged, walking forward to drop his bag by the foot of the staircase. "Are you hungry?"

"I sure could eat." Gon chirped, shifting his gaze from the set of the double doors to Killua's back as he follows him, dropping his own bag next to his. A thought then suddenly occurs to him.

"You don't have butlers?"

"My parents insisted leaving me some, but I refused. I can take care of myself." Killua then opens what looked like pantry and began to sift through it's contents. "Anything in particular that you want?"

"Depends. Can you actually cook?"

Killua pokes his head out from inside the pantry in order to throw him a glare. "I've survived this long on my own, thank you very much."

Gon couldn't resist letting out a snort. "I'm surprised you haven't burned down the house yet."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Then let's see what you've been eating then."

Haughtily, Killua brought out a bag filled with what looked like robots of sorts.

"Is that even food?"

"Excuse me! But this is chocorobo-kun! How dare you insult him!"

"Because candy isn't food, Killua. You've seriously been surviving on only chocolate?" While the situation was amusing, Gon couldn't help the flicker of concern that crossed over his features. "Your parents don't even have the audacity of providing you with food after leaving you alone?"

Killua rubs his arm nervously after setting his bag of chocolate onto the countertop of the island centered in the middle. "It's not that bad. They leave me money in my account. I just don't go grocery shopping."

"Why not?!" Gon hadn't meant to yell, but his voice came out louder than expected so it echoed around the kitchen, causing Killua to flinch.

"I don't know how! I don't even have recipes for anything! Which is why ramen and chocolate are my best friends."

Gon sighs and resists the urge to face palm himself. "I think it's time you see where my Aunt Mito works."

Killua blinks at him in surprise. "You're taking me to her grocery store?

"That's exactly right."

* * *

 **A/N Someone pls smack me for releasing another trashy short update and another filler chapter no less...forgive me pls. Next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	19. Aunt Mito and Retz

"Your Aunt Mito works here?"

After about what seemed like half an hour, both Gon and Killua stood in front of a rather extravagant looking grocery store; or at least that's what it seemed to the latter as he gazed at it, sapphire blue orbs shining in awe. It was enough to make Gon giggle lightly and he tugged on his partner's elbow as led him towards the building.

On the outside, vines trailed across the concrete walls which were lightly filled with leaves that spread across it in between their paths. It gave the store a very exotic look, something anyone who liked nature enough, could appreciate.

It was nothing compared to the inside decor though, as Killua soon came to find upon entering the store. He felt like he was walking into a jungle. Along the walls, few inches from the ceiling, fake animals were placed and some even moved if you walked close enough. Bamboo, more vines and other exotic plants, decorated the aisles and the check out stands. And smack in the middle of the whole place, was a grand tree with vines hanging from its branches and a hole in its trunk, large enough for a small person to fit inside.

"This is really a grocery store?!" Killua could hardly believe it and had to shake his head numerous times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, it is." Gon laughed, rather amused by the pale boy's reaction. "Come on. It's a busy hour so my aunt will probably be helping the clerks check out customers so let's do your shopping first."

"I hope we're not causing her too much trouble." A small frown would form on Killua's lips as he trailed after Gon who had gone to get a cart from the store's entrance.

"Nah, she won't mind."

Pushing the cart, Gon led Killua over to the refrigerated section. "So we'll get you the basics I guess? I'll even give you some of Aunt Mito's recipes to try out. I know the ingredients by heart."

"You really don't have to do all that Gon. I can survive on microwave foods." But one glare from the tan boy told him that was out of the question. "Fine fine, just toss whatever you think I need into the cart."

A pleased smile now upon his face, Gon then turned his attention to the foods they were passing, thin brows furrowed in concentration. "Hm." Pausing, he began loading up the cart.

An hour later, Killua realized they were in a predicament when they approached the check out stands with a cart filled to the brim.

"Um, Gon? How are we going to get all this to my house?"

"Eh?" Turning to him just as they got into line at the stand his Aunt Mito was running, Gon's brown eyes widened. "I didn't even think that far."

"Do you ever?" Killua snorted as he would return the wave Mito gave them before turning back to her current customers. They would be next.

"Hey!" Gon protested. "That's-"

He suddenly cut himself off as he caught sight of someone over Killua's shoulder and it was the last person he wanted to see.

Retz.

"Hi, Gon! Hi, Killua!" She chirped, a sickening smile plastered on her face as she skipped over to them, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. A rather solemn looking male watched her skip away, a total expressionless look on his face. "Funny running into you here!"

Killua immediately stiffened, giving Gon a quick glance before turning his blue eyed gaze on the girl as she stopped in front of him. "Who are you and what have you done with Retz?"

A rather obnoxious laugh escapes her then and it made Killua wince inwardly. "What are you talking about, silly? I'm always like this."

That's when it hit Killua. With Aunt Mito so close in the vicinity, Retz was only acting sweet to them so as not to alert the woman of what she was really like with her nephew and his best friend.

"Right." Was all Killua responded with before turning his back to her as they were next to be rung up and he tugged on Gon's arm harshly, as the older boy was throwing death glares in Retz's direction.

Aunt Mito immediately started to scold them. "You both should've let me know you were coming!"

The darkened look on Gon's face was replaced with a sheepish grin as he rubs the back of his head. "It was kind of unplanned."

"I'll say." Killua grumbled, though he was immediately hushed with one glare from Gon.

Before Mito could respond, Retz immediately pushes her way forward in between them and throws her a grin.

"You're Gon's Aunt Mito correct?"

Killua had to pull back Gon by the collar of his shirt as he looked ready to leap at the girl.

Mito looked rather flustered at the sudden invasion, but she would smile tentatively and nod. "Why, yes. I am. Are you a friend of Gon and Killua?"

Retz nodded her head a bit more vigorously than considered normal, causing her blonde curls to flounce up and down on her shoulders. "All three of us are the best of friends!"

Killua had to resist the urge to throw up in his mouth.

At this, Mito casts Gon a rather serious look before focusing back on the girl before her. "Well dear, it's nice to meet you. Gon has never mentioned you before."

Retz faked a look of total anguish as she turned to face them both. "How could you?!"

She was causing a scene, not to mention holding up the line, so in order to avoid a ruckus, both boys quickly started loading the groceries onto the conveyer belt so Mito could start ringing them up.

"Honestly, Gon." She began as she started to scan the items. "How could you not mention...erm...what's your name, dear?"

"Retz!" The 'fragile' girl sniffed out, faking tears now, which caused the pair to roll their eyes.

"Yes. How can you not mention Retz to me? When I asked, you said she wasn't a friend."

At this, Retz tearfully faces them. "Why would you say that?!"

Gon at that moment clenched his fists and Killua had to place a hand onto his shoulder and shake his head, to calm him down.

Aunt Mito was already under her spell, and there was nothing they could do at the moment, without causing a scene and have a line of angry customers wishing death upon them.

"Come on." Killua tugged desperately on Gon's elbow as soon as all the food was rung up and paid for. "We'll walk or something."

"With all these bags?" Retz wiped the fake tears from her eyes and they would shine with fake concern which would seem genuine to anyone else. "Nonsense! Me and my brother can drive you home!" That's when she gestured to the solemn looking male from earlier, who gazed at them with that same expressionless gaze.

"As if-" Gon began, but was silenced by Killua holding up a hand.

"Alright, Retz." The pale boy said, the beginnings of a catlike smile forming on his features. "We'd love and appreciate it if you took us home."


	20. Retz meets Illumi

"Killua, are you sure about this?" Gon hissed, being careful not to speak up too loud as they now were in the backseat of Retz's brother's car.

"I'm sure." Killua whispered back. "You'll see."

Gon had no choice but to trust Killua. Leaning back against the leather upholstery of the car, he turns to look out the window, watching as the scenery soon became familiar and Killua's house eventually comes into view.

He's surprised to see Illumi standing at the front gate, looking as stoic and immobile as ever; sleek black hair flowing down his back and arms stiffly crossed over his chest, dark eyes expressionless as they watch the car pull up as Killua pointed out  
/his house to Retz.

"Who is THAT?" Retz's snobby voice fills the space of the car as she catches sight of Illumi and wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Is he a butler or something? And you live HERE?" Disbelief filling her tone, turquoise eyes turn to fixate upon the pale features  
/of Killua.

"Yup!" He chirped and Gon watched, keeping his expression as normal as possible, trusting Killua had an actual plan in mind. It seemed Retz hadn't met Illumi or any of the Zoldycks before. Did that have anything to do with it?

As soon as Killua opened his door, Illumi's fingers tap along his arm as his stiff voice calls out to his little brother.

"Killu. Who are these people?" He was referring to Retz and her brother, who was rather strange if Gon had to admit.

The tan male was pleased to see Illumi's voice sent a shiver up Retz.

"She's from my school." Killua jerked a thumb in Retz's direction and she jumped slightly, giving the tall Zoldyck a rather awkward bow.

"N-nice to meet you!" She stuttered out and Gon had to resist the urge to laugh out loud.

"I understand that, but why is she here?"

"She offered to give me a ride home."

"I see." Dark eyes fixate upon Retz who was still bowed, and admittedly shaking. "Don't tell me you made another useless friend, Kil."

"Of course not!" Killua scoffs. "And Gon's not useless."

Retz chose that moment to straighten up then and give Illumi a stare brimming with confidence, but before she could speak, Illumi meets her eyes and it seemed as if she lost her voice as she stood there, mouth agape and looking like a total moron.

It took a moment for her to find her senses and when she did, she instantly turned on her heel and disappeared into the car once again and her brother screeched off. Thankfully Gon had busied himself removing the groceries from the trunk of the car as  
/he laughed at Retz and was now standing with them on the sidewalk.

Then he feels a piercing stare burning holes into him and turns to see Illumi eyeing him like a hawk.

"What are those bags?" The older Zoldyck asked, finger pointing to the groceries around Gon's feet.

"Oh! I took Killua grocery shopping today. I couldn't just let him eat ramen and chocolate all the time, ehehehe..."

Illumi just stared unemotionally at him and Gon's laughter quickly subsided. "Anyways, Killua. Do you need help carrying these inside?"

Before the younger Zoldyck could speak, Illumi stepped forward until he was able to lean down and pick up the bags. "That won't be necessary. I'll take them."

"Erm, Gon, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Killua called out tentatively to him, but a wink was given behind Illumi's back, a sign that he'd text Gon later.

"Sure Killua!" Gon chirped, playing the part and he'd offer Illumi a grin before dashing off.

 _Was this Killua's plan? Doesn't make sense. Did he know Illumi was going to be home?_

* * *

Gon's phone buzzed just as he arrived home, shutting the door behind him as he removed his shoes and dug his phone out from his pocket. It was Killua.

 **Illumi had text me while we were grocery shopping. I knew he was going to be home.**

 _I knew it._ Gon thought, as he quickly text backwhile heading down the hall.

 **Was that part of your plan?**

Killua text back instantly.

 **Yeah. I thought a run in with my brother would serve that bitch good. Did you see the look on her face?**

Gon shook his head in amusement as he replied, on a more serious note.

 **Agreed. But, what does this have to do with anything?**

All Killua text back with, was:

 **You'll see.**

* * *

 **a/n another short update, i know. i just been so tired cause they over work me at work *cries* plus i feel it adds to the suspense no? anyways, i'll the making the last few chapters longer as i'm trying to end the book at 25 chapters. sad, i know, buti'll be back to writing taboo so don't be too sad ^^ plus got good one-shots i want to write so you'll have more Killugon to look forward to. unfortunately, taboo as well as my one-shots the site hasn't let me post for some reason, they're all onAO3 andwattpad so i might not be posting my works on here anymore *cries* find me on AO3 and on Wattpad under tsunamonroll!**


	21. Invisibility and Passions

Gon saw what Killua meant upon arriving to school the next morning.

No one looked at either of them as they walked through the school gates.

"Um, Killua?" He asked as yet another group quickly turned away when he tried catching their gaze. "Why isn't anyone looking at us?"

"Welcome to the club." Killua responded bitterly, though a catlike grin would spread across his features. "Retz must have told everyone about meeting Illumi. See, no one here has actually met my family. They've only heard about them on the news and through rumors. So now that she's actually seen him, she's freaked out and spread the word."

"Well." Gon tapped his chin. "Your brother is creepy as shit."

Killua laughed and clapped him on the back. "But now it means you're marked, like me. Meaning everyone will avoid you like the plague."

Gon didn't seem bothered by this at all.

* * *

Being ignored turned out to be a pleasant change compared to the usual taunts that would be thrown their way. Gon and Killua still retreated to the bleachers for lunch, out of habit and for the fact that they preferred not to be ogled and whispered about as the rest of the student body chose to do that day, while still avoiding direct eye contact with them.

"You know, I don't mind being invisible." Gon would comment as he opened up the bento box his Aunt Mito had prepared for him that day, making one for Killua as well.

"I'm pretty much used to it." Killua added, situating his chopsticks between his fingers as he began to pick at the rice ball in his lunch. "And we don't have Retz snarling down our necks."

"You make her sound like a rabid dog."

"She basically is."

Laughter ensued from the pair.

"No, but in all seriousness Killua." Caramel eyes narrowed in the pale boy's direction. "Don't feel bad about getting me marked."

"What are you talking about?" The young Zoldyck scoffed, as he then stuffed his rice ball into his mouth.

"I know you, Killua. It's been written on your face all day."

Killua would turn to face Gon, mouth full and finding himself staring into the serious gaze of his best friend.

It took a moment for him to speak, as he had to swallow his food, before he set down his chopsticks with a sigh. "You know me too well, don't you?" Cerulean eyes stared down at the floor of the bleachers.

"Well, I'm supposed to, aren't I?" Gon piped out, continuing to eat heartily, hardly finding the situation awkward unlike his friend beside him.

"I suppose so. This whole best friend thing is still new to me."

Gon paused, brows furrowing at Killua's choice of words. It seemed the white haired boy still considered them as best friends despite all the kisses and time spent together, including their date. This didn't bother him. In fact, it only made Gon that much more determined to make his feelings more clear, as stubborn as he was.

"Well, we've got all the time in the world, ya know."

Killua blinks at him. "You're really never going to give up on me, are you?"

"Of course not, Killua. We're already best friends."

Turning away, Killua says nothing, but a faint smile would appear on their lips as the rest of their lunch was spent in a comfortable silence.

After school, upon the final bell ringing, Gon would get up from his seat and turn to Killua, who was putting his things away into his backpack.

"Ne, Killua. Can you come over today?"

"Sure. My brother left this morning to meet back up with my parents. He won't be back for awhile."

This brightened up Gon's features and he slung his backpack over his shoulder before grabbing Killua's wrist, just as the boy was zipping up his backpack.

"O-oi, Gon!" Killua cried, as the crowds of students would instantly avert their path to allow the pair to go through. "Slow down!"

But Gon would not slow down. For some reason, he was giddy and anxious to get home, knowing his Aunt Mito would not be there.

Retz, unfortunately, was waiting for them at the bottom of the school steps.

Though she looked rather timid in comparison to her former self.

Skidding to a stop, Gon glared at her, expecting some form or retort or taunt from the blonde.

"Don't give me that look." She'd say, tentatively holding out a flyer towards them with a shaky hand. "I just wanted to give you this. It's an invitation to my annual back to school party."

Gon took the flier and glanced over it. The party was dated to be two weeks from now.

"That flyer will allow admission to the both of you."

"Alright." Gon replied evenly. "We'll be there."

With a curt nod, Retz would flounce away, followed by her usual pack of clones.

"Can't believe she still invited us to her party." Killua scoffed, once she was out of earshot.

"Well that was the plan, wasn't it?" Gon asked as he handed the flier to him so he could look it over.

"Well...yeah, but you think our plan should still be set in motion?"

Gon laughed. "Come on, Killua. You know her better than I do. Retz won't give up, especially not after being humiliated like that yesterday. No. She'll come back and she'll be ten times worse."

"That's true." Killua's gaze darkens as he stuffs the flier into his backpack. "Maybe we should go over our plan one more time."

"Nuh uh." Gon shook his head. "I don't want to spend time with you just to talk about her."

"Then what do you want to do?" Killua asked quizzically, raising his brows at him.

Gon didn't answer and chose to just smile at him. There was something mischievous about that smile, that Killua really didn't want to know what the tan boy had in mind.

* * *

"G-gon! What're you doing?!"

Upon entering the living room of Gon's home, Killua had barley set down his backpack when the slightly shorter male suddenly pushed him back onto the couch centered in the middle of the room and straddled him.

Not responding, he presses his lips onto Killua's pale, cold ones furiously, tan hands moving to run through white fluffy locks.

"G-Gon!" Killua managed to push him away to huff out breathlessly. "What about your Aunt Mito?"

"She won't be home until six, remember?" That being said, Gon kicks off his shoes, and they hit the floor with a thump before he resumes their kissing.

Killua returns it rather flustered and sloppily, unable to keep up with Gon's quick expert movements. _Where the hell did he learn to kiss so good?_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"Was the thought to pass through the pale boy's fuzzy conscious, as he recalled their previous kisses and remembered they too, were somewhat experienced, from the way Gon's lips moved against his, to the way Gon would caress him, gently and delicately.

Any sane person would declare that the two twelve year old boys were moving too fast in their relationship. But was that what this was? Killua himself wasn't sure as it was never verbally put out there that they were more than best friends. He was completely unbeknownst to Gon's thoughts earlier at lunch.

Finally succumbing to the ferocious make out session he was suddenly dragged into, Killua wraps his arms around Gon's neck, shrugging off his own shoes as his pale fingers brush the dark tresses at Gon's neck.

It soon grew heated, sweat glistening across both their brows, and the only sounds to be heard were the smacking and sucking of their lips, and the soft sounds that would ensue, mostly from Killua.

Before long, Gon's lips would trail to Killua's jawline, peppering kisses all along the pale chin until he went down to the soft neck, giving it a nip, which induced a mewl from the pale boy.

"Christ, Gon." Killua hissed. "Easy, will you?"

"Sorry." Gon giggled, sitting up and looking down at him. _So pretty. Killua is so pretty._ He thought absentmindedly as his caramel eyes greedily tried to drink in the sight of his best friend, who's pale cheeks were flushed and who donned red lips from all their kissing.

"You don't look sorry." Killua wrinkled up his nose and that's when Gon noticed the faint freckles that spread across it, something he hadn't noticed before.

 _Ah, he's so cute._

Unable to resist this new knowledge, he dove in again to capture pale lips with his tan ones and their make out session resumed until it soon grew dark outside and the sound of the front door opening would be heard, quickly interrupting them.

"Gon?" Aunt Mito's voice carrying down the hall caused both boys to quickly pull apart. "Are you home?"

Her footsteps echoed down the hall until she reached them, barley making them out in the now darkened room.

"Gon?" She flipped on the lights, a frown curving down her lips. "What are you both doing in the dark?"

Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, his tongue sticking out from in between his lips. "Oh, nothinggggg."


	22. Illumi

Moonlight shone, illuminating the tall figure standing on the balcony, the midnight breeze wafting through his long, sleek hair. The stark black of his tresses could easily be mistaken for the embodiment of the night, or even the smell of death that hung  
/in the air. His face, stoic and void of any emotion, gave nothing away as he was quick to answer his phone as it rang once in his pocket.

"Yes mother." Was all he said, voice hard before he hung up.

* * *

"Ne, Killua?" Gon mumbles sleepily, his hand finding the pale boy's beneath the blanket they were snuggled under, intertwining their fingers together.

"Yeah?" Killua turned onto his side so he was able to face Gon, moonlight shining between the blinds on Gon's window and setting his face aglow.

 _He's just so beautiful._ The sight of Killua's face bathed in moonlight simply took Gon's breathe away, distracting him from what he had planned to ask the younger boy.

That is until a pale hand waves in front of his face and bought him back to the present.

"Earth to Gon. Did you need something?" Killua was staring at him quizzically.

"Oh yeah!" Gon chirped. "I was going to ask what you think Retz has planned for us at her party."

"Well..." He began. "We humiliated her pretty bad with Illumi. Whatever it is will be pretty nasty. Not that we can't handle it if we stick together."

Gon was nodding in agreement. "You can count on me, Killua."

Despite how sincere and honest the words were, the pale preteen found himself flushing at that simple exclamation. He didn't have a doubt in the world that Gon wouldn't be there. He trusted him. "I know I can." Were his final words, before he finally  
/drifts to sleep.

The next morning, both were up and ready for school by seven, and walked together.

Though there was a shocking surprise waiting for them at the front gate.

It was Illumi.

The school was vacant, void of the usual crowds that would be huddled around together. When Gon drew nearer, he immediately knew why.

It was the dark aura manifesting itself from Illumi Zoldyck, hitting him full force. The small ounce he had felt at Killua's house the other day was nothing compared to this.

"Gon!" He heard Killua shouting behind him, though his voice wavered and sounded quite strained. Looking over his shoulder, Gon noticed Killua falling to his knees, due to the immensity of Illumi's aura.

"Killua!" Gon shouts, attempting to reach out a arm towards his best friend, but he couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed. He felt eyes piercing into him and from his peripheral vision, he saw Illumi's dark eyes fixated on him, looking at him as  
/if he were some bug that must be squashed quickly.

Slow steps were heard on the sidewalk and the tall male ambles calmly over to his little brother, as if he and his best friend weren't doubled over in pain right now.

"Mom is very upset with you, Killu." Illumi stated, voice cold as he reaches down and grabs Killua roughly by the arm.

The younger Zoldyck did his best to try yanking his arm out of Illumi's grasp, to no avail. "Let go of me!" He growled, but it was feeble and all attempts were futile.

"I don't think so." Illumi then started to drag away a helpless Killua and Gon could only watch, helplessly.

"Useless." Knocking Gon over with his foot, the boy fell and when he looked up, both Illumi and Killua were gone.

Sitting up on his haunches, he stares desperately after the area the pair had disappeared, not noticing the students coming out of hiding from the school building behind him. Whispers started to ensue and spread, and every single one of them was staring  
/at Gon.

Finally standing up, he'd turn around and the students would shrink away from him, avoiding him like the plague, as he passed through the school gates, his head down and normally bright eyes listless.

The school day was a blur for Gon. He wasn't even quite sure why he stayed. He had to endure all the whispers about him, that the other teens didn't even try to hide when he passed by.

It was during lunch time when Retz would approach Gon, who was sitting alone at a table, outside in the school's yard.

Popping her gum loudly to make her presence known as Gon hadn't so much as looked up at her approach.

"I told you from the start to stay away from him, didn't I, Gon?" Her voice was smug, yet there was a hint of fear in her eyes that she tried to mask with taunts reserved for the raven boy.

"Just leave me alone, Retz." His voice was cold, almost wavering.

She didn't.

"But no, you had to be stupid and befriend that freak. Didn't you see this morning? His brother...I can't even explain it. You-"

She's cut off by Gon shoving her against the trunk of a tree, his hands pushing roughly against her arms. This causes her to shriek, but no one was around this part of the school.

"Don't you dare call him a freak." He growled, his fingers digging into her arms so harshly, bruises would soon form on her delicate, clear skin.

"Okay, okay, just let me go!" She begged, wincing in pain as his fingers dug deeper still into her arms.

"Not until you promise not to bother us again, especially Killua."

Retz didn't answer, except for a sob that made its way passed her lips.

"PROMISE!" Gon growled.

"Gon?"

A soft voice cut in, and glancing to the side, Gon saw that it was Killua, staring in shock at the scene unfolding before him.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching this bitch a lesson."

"Please let me go!" Retz was tearful now, tears streaming out of her turquoise eyes and down her cheeks.

"Gon." Killua took a tentative step towards him, his oceanic eyes wide. "Let her go."

"She called you a freak, Killua. And everything she's done. I've had it."

"It's okay, Gon...it doesn't matter. Just...let her go, yeah?"

Gon stiffened and releases his hold on Retz to turn and face Killua, his expression hard and his eyes dark. The female found her chance and fled the scene, but Gon's focus switched to the pale boy before him.

"It doesn't matter?" He began, his voice was low and quiet, reverberating through the air. "Even before I came here, they taunted you, called you names, shut you out, and it's only gotten worse since I've arrived. This is my way of HELPING you Killua!  
/To show you I'm sorry. I'm defending you! And you're telling me it's okay that they do this to you?"

"G-Gon..Oi...Gon...just calm down alright? This isn't the Gon I know. So knock it off."

But it was too late to stop now. "You've never once tried to stop them. Because you don't care. You don't care about us. You're just a coward, Killua."

Killua stiffened, looking like he just got slapped in the face. "I'm just trying to keep you from getting in trouble! She's a girl for fucks sake! It's not worth it!"

"That's just an excuse! You can't do anything and you won't do anything! Since it means _nothing_ to you."

The area around them grew silent.

"What did you say?" Killua's voice was soft and quiet, wavering, as if on the verge of tears.

"I said you don't care. About us. Or me. Or anything."

Something akin to despair flashed through Killua's eyes and his bottom lip trembled. He backed away, almost stumbling and that's when Gon came to his senses.

He placed a shaky, calloused hand over his mouth, and widened his eyes, his breathe shaky. _No, no, no. I just said all of that. All of it. I just..._

 _I just made Killua, the one I love more than anything, cry._

"Killua, I-"

Killua exhaled shakily, turning sharply on his heel. "I...I think...think I sh-should g-go..."

And he sprinted off, leaving Gon to collapse in the school's courtyard, his heart spilling onto the floor, shocked at himself and hating himself more than anything.

* * *

 **a/nhere's everyone's Christmas present from me! a new update, so enjoy! xoxoxo**

 **and don't forget to follow me on wattpad atand on AO3 at tsunamonroll, as fanfiction hasn't let me post my recent stories so after I finish this one, I won't be posting on this site-anymore, and I'll be starting a new multipart storyand shooting out some one-shots after this is over so follow me on those sites pls! much love!**


	23. Pain

_I hurt the love of my life._

Those were the words that replayed themselves in Gon's head for the days to come.

Killua had stopped coming to school, and no matter how many times Gon text and called him, he never received a response. It got to the point where he even went to the Zoldyck's mansion, but he was greeted with closed doors and dropped blinds, a sign that  
he was clearly not welcome, or they weren't home.

But where would Killua be? He lived in that house all by himself as far as Gon knew.

Unless...

The dreaded thought that his best friend had decided to join the family business after all passed through his mind, but he shook his head to push it away. Killua wouldn't do that, would he? After everything he's ever said about his family, he wouldn't  
just change his mind.

The real question though, was why Killua had been there that day when Gon was beating up Retz? Hadn't his brother dragged him away? Not that Gon wasn't happy Killua hadn't gotten too hurt, but why did he suddenly show up then of all times? And why had  
Illumi been at their school in the first place? He had smelled of death. Did it all mean something?

All these questions and uncertainties drove Gon near madness, so much, that one evening, while he was looking at himself in the mirror, he angrily punched it, causing the glass to shatter all over the ground around him.

The commotion had been loud enough to alert his Aunt Mito and grandmother, and they barged into his bathroom, eyes widening in shock when they saw Gon standing in front of a now broken mirror, shaking uncontrollably and with a bleeding knuckle.

Things at school weren't any better. Sure, Retz now avoided him like the plague, like the rest of the student body, but it didn't stop them from whispering things when they thought he wasn't listening. Calling him "monster" and "freak." It wasn't any  
different from when they called him gay boy.

The incident with Retz also earned him after school detention for a month, after his Aunt Mito had talked him out of getting suspended. She wasn't happy with him and had slapped him across the face after he spoke out one night during dinner, declaring  
that Retz had it coming to her and called her a bitch.

This brought tension at home and every afternoon, when Gon would return home after another day of detention, he'd avoid Mito and his grandmother just like the students at school avoided him.

This went on until one day, a couple of weeks later, the day before Retz's party, Mito barged into Gon's bedroom while he was lying flat on his bed, wallowing in his own misery.

"Gon. Enough is enough. Get up and come join your grandmother and me for dinner."

Gon didn't budge.

Mito stomps further in until she's looming over him, tapping her foot in impatience. "Gon."

He merely shifts, and continues to ignore her.

Her impatience wearing thin, Mito lugs him up by the arm only to find that tears ran down his cheeks.

Not saying a word, she engulfed him into a hug and let him sob, rubbing his back with a sigh.

Finally, she asks. "What's the matter sweet boy?"

Hiccuping now, Gon's voice was choked and muffled. "K-Killua hates me."

Figuring this was the cause of the reason why Gon locked himself in his room the past few weeks, she did her best to reassure him.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Then why hasn't he spoken to me?! Why is he avoiding me?!" The dam inside him breaking, Gon wrenched himself away from her, tears streaming down his tan cheeks.

Mito could hardly bear to see Gon this way, and no matter what she did, there was no cheering him up.

* * *

Retz approached Gon the next day at school, for the first time since the incident.

"So are you still coming to my party?

Gon, who had been mindlessly poking at his food during lunch, looks up at her in surprise, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"You still want me at your party? Won't your brother, like kill me?" Since not only had Mito been pissed for what he did, Retz's brother, despite the silent and weird aura about him, had been worse, even coming to the school to make sure Gon got the punishment  
he deserved. So of course he hadn't been happy when Gon only got away with detention for a month, until he apologized over and over again to Retz, was he somewhat satisfied.

Retz shook her head. "As much as I'd like to see that happen, I asked him not to. Because, well. I still want you to come."

Though she offered him a smile, Gon knew better. Her plan must still be intact.

"Besides. Killua's going. So I thought you still would like to come."

At those words, Gon stiffened up. _Killua's still going? Why? How?_ "How do you know?"

"He left a note on my locker. Must of come early and then decided to still ditch."

Clenching his fists, one still bandaged from his mirror shattering accident in his bathroom, Gon took a deep breathe, before replying.

"Alright, Retz. I'll still go to your party."

"Great! I'll see you then! It starts at six, so don't be late!" And she would then flounce off.

 _There's no going back now._

* * *

 **a/n short update I know! But it's to build up the suspense for the last two chapters so look forward to it! xoxoxo**


	24. Party

Gon arrived at Retz's house a quarter to six. But when he got there, he had to do a double take and recheck the address in the text Retz had sent him to make sure he was at the right location.

Her house was not what he expected.

It wasn't as big as the Zoldyck mansion, but it was in the second richest neighborhood and perhaps the biggest house on her block. A balcony ran across the windows on the second floor where lights were turned on and Gon assumed that was the party venue.

 _Wonder if Killua is here yet._ Gon thought, as he slowly made his way towards the front walk, which was at least half a mile long. When he was halfway across, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Killua trailing behind. His breathehitching,  
/Gon stops. "K-Killua?"

The pale boy looks up to come face to face with him and freezes, blue eyes holding grief, enough to shatter Gon's heart.

"Hey, Gon." His voice was timid, quiet, unlike the Killua he was used to.

Gon took a step towards him, swallowing and a lump catches in his throat. "K-Killua. I-I just wanted to say I-I'm sorry...so so sorry. About what I said. I didn't mean it, and-"

"But it's true." Killua would cut in. "Not about the part of me not caring, because I do Gon. You have to be a real idiot if you really think I don't after everything we've been through in just the course of one month."

Gon nods, knowing that Killua was absolutely right. He was stupid. For saying all those cruel things to the boy now standing before him after two weeks. The one he fell in love with in such a short time.

"I really don't deserve you, Killua." Gon stated, eyes down casting towards the ground. "Especially not after all the things I've said to you." It was difficult for him to speak, the lump still caught in his throat and a choked sob escapes him. "I-I'man  
/awful person and selfish...I-I do things without even asking you if you're o-okay with it and I'm j-just so sorry, Killua." Tears were now steaming down his cheeks and he wipes at them furiously, not wanting to turn into a sobbing mess before theparty  
/even started.

A span of silence fills the air. It was tense and awkward and Gon looks up to see Killua staring at him, and just when he opens his mouth to speak again, the pale boy cuts him off.

"It's me who doesn't deserve you, Gon." Killua would say quietly, kicking at the cement with his sneaker.

Gon blinks in surprise. "W-what do you mean? I was awful to you. I said awful things. For fucks sake, I made you _cry,_ Killua."

Killua's heart pounded from within the confines of his chest. _I'm the awful one._

"You're just so pure, Gon. Amazing. Brave. All the things I'm not, but crave to be. You deserve better."

Another span of silence would fill the space between them until Gon broke it. "Are you _serious,_ Killua?"

Gon's tone surprised him.

"You're so wonderful and brilliant. Not to mention beautiful." The raven head spoke this in a rush, and the heat rose to Killua's face. "But most importantly of all..."

"Please don't be embarrassing." Killua begged, training his eyes towards the ground

"...you put up with me." Gon finished. "You might think everything I'm saying right now is bullshit, but it's the truth. I mean every word of it." His voice no longer wavered. "I'm a terrible person with anger issues to boot."

"Tell me about it." Killua huffed.

"I'm selfish. These past two weeks without you were hell without you by my side and it made me realize something."

"And what would that be?"

"That I'm absolutely crazy about you. I love you, Killua. I want you to give me a second chance and go out with me."

Killua grew weak at the knees, unable to believe what he just heard uttered from his best friend's mouth.

The silence only encouraged Gon to continue.

"I know words aren't enough and no matter how many times I apologize, it won't change anything, but..." Brows furrowing, he trails off.

"But what?" Killua urged him quietly.

"You deserve so much more, so I'll understand if you say no. I mean...you're just so beautiful and perfect. Last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I did, and I can't take that back."

Killua stayed quiet. His own eyes had grown blurry and he wipes at them before speaking.

"I was thinking the same thing, Gon."

When Gon looked confused, Killua continued.

"I always thought I wasn't good enough for you. Everything I hid from you at first. Everything I put you through. You're the wonderful one here. Me? I'm not that great."

Gon immediately rushes forward and shocks Killua by grabbing his hands and clasping them with his own. "That's not true, Killua!"

There was so much feeling behind those words that Killua's cheeks go pink.

"I just wanted to apologize, Gon."

"You're the last person to be apologizing. So please don't."

"Let me finish."

"I refuse."

"Ugh. You're so stubborn."

Before Gon could counter, Killua closes the space between them and presses his lips to onto Gon's own. Caramel brown eyes widen while cerulean eyes closed, until they'd pull apart after what seemed like an eternity of their lips dancing together. That's  
/when they'd flutter open to stare into those beautiful brown, the ones that never seemed to dull.

"I wanted to apologize for not saying it before, Gon. I love you and I would love to go out with you."

It took a moment for Killua's words to register into Gon's brain. His face would light up as soon as he was able to take in the albino's words and he'd throw his arms around him.

"Thank you, Killua! Thank you! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"I know you will." Killua chuckled in amusement, relishing in the warmth of Gon's embrace. Something he had missed for the past two weeks.

Pulling away, Gon's brows furrowed as he finally remembered something.

"Why was Illumi at our school that day anyways?"

Killua sighed, wishing his brother hadn't been brought up now of all times, when he and Gon had just made up and basically, gotten together.

"Oh, that. He had just finished a job." He mumbled.

"Job?"

Killua nodded. "You know. Assassinating someone."

"Oh..." Gon shuddered, knowing Killua had no control over what his brother does. "But that doesn't explain why he dragged you away forcefully."

"Because my parents still insist I become heir to the family business and I had someone important to meet. Plus, they just don't like you and think you're affecting my decision in accepting the business."

Killua was so blunt, that Gon couldn't help but answer with, "gosh, sorrryyyy."

Pulling him into a hug, Killua laughs. "So does that mean we're um..."

"Dating?" Gon questioned with a grin. "Yes it does."

"Retz will have a lot to say about this. What do you think she has planned?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out."

* * *

Ten minutes later, both boys found themselves in a corner of the room where the party was being held, awkwardly holding paper cups filled with punch, after Retz had let them in five minutes prior.

She looked sincerely happy to see them. But they knew better.

"You look nice." Gon stated, looking Killua up and down with a grin, noting the black long sleeve button up shirt, tucked into dark jeans and paired with white sneakers and a white bow tie.

"I-Idiot! You say that now?!" Killua hissed, becoming flustered and turning away to watch the party goers, noticing a few glancing in their direction.

Gon however, was oblivious to everyone else, but Killua. "Well, yeah. I was too busy apologizing your ear off earlier, I didn't have a chance to check you out."

"Dummy." Killua mumbles.

Neither of them had taken a sip of their beverage, afraid Retz or someone might have spiked it, so they very awkwardly held their cups as more people were arriving.

"I don't like this. There's so many people here."

"You did say she would probably go all out after her humiliation with Illumi."

Before Killua could respond to that, the music was shut off and Retz sashayed onto the stage, blonde hair practically illuminating beneath the harsh light of the chandelier above.

Tapping the microphone situated in front of her, she spoke into it.

"Well, looks like everyone is now here. Great turn out I must say. So I'd like to thank you all for coming."

She'd pause and the room would sound with applause, vibrating off of the walls and roars of enthusiasm were heard.

"God. We're just surrounded by idiots, aren't we?" Killua retorted.

"Furthermore. We all know why we're here."

Whispering would then fill the room, followed by several snickers, and all eyes would turn to Gon and Killua.

"Neon. You know what to do."

A blue haired girl in the center of the crowd would smile sickeningly. "Of course." She'd then trounce on over to the pair and grab their arms harshly, causing them to drop their drinks, and dragged them to the front of the room, where Retz was waiting.

"Christ. You can be a little more gentle." Killua hissed as he rubbed at his arm as soon as Neon let go.

"Killua." Retz started, sickening smile on her own features.

He'd stiffen. "What?"

But before Retz could speak, Gon lifted his head, standing straight and tall, as he faced Retz head on.

"Hold on."

Retz's turquoise eyes would shift to him and she'd narrow them. "Don't worry. It'll be your turn next. I first have to let everyone know just how much of a coward he is. How you always have to stick up for him. How he's afraid to face his own brother.  
/You really should've stayed away from him, Gon. His family will only kill you or everyone you hold dear."

"What?" Gon turns to face Killua, who wouldn't meet his gaze. "That's not true."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"You're only spreading lies and rumors because he rejected you."

Retz stiffened. "Why you little-"

"And now you want to get revenge on him because he stole me from you, correct? Or is it because I rejected you too? Probably both."

An unladylike snarl emits from Retz and she stomps her foot. "Listen here, asshole.."

Gon cuts her off.

"No, YOU listen. Killua is better than everyone in this room combined. He's too good for you in fact. Nothing like his family, and he's simply amazing."

The room goes quiet.

"I never wanted to be friends with you, Retz, not after I found out the real you. If everyone in this room knew what you were really like, chances are, they'd turn their back on you too. Only reason they follow you blindly is because all you have are  
/your looks. No personality."

Gasps were then heard, followed by murmuring.

"Those who do know the real you and choose to still follow you? Then they're as empty headed as you are."

Several people laughed and just as Retz was about to speak, Gon holds up a hand to silence her.

"Don't talk, just listen. You want the truth? In my next life, I'd still want to be me so I can meet Killua again. Because he's beautiful, witty, funny and everything you're not. He's definitely not a coward. The only coward here is you."

Finally finished, Gon takes a deep breathe and turns to find Killua staring at him wide eyed in disbelief, pale cheeks scarlet red and Gon grins.

"So yeah, call us gay boys all you want. Because I am. I'm absolutely gay for Killua and I love him. He's my boyfriend and I'll stick up for him no matter what you or anyone else says. Not because he's a coward. But because he deserves everything."

With finality, Gon reaches out to pull Killua close, snaking his arms around his thin waist before closing the gap between them and initiating the deepest kiss he's ever placed upon him.

* * *

 **longest chapter i think, but i feel like it's horrible because i had writer's block the whole time. still hope you all like it. onemore chapter until this book is over. follow me on wattpad andon archive of our own (tsunamonroll) to see all the new stories i'll be posting, as i have several in the works, and this site hates me and doesn't let me post lengthy stuff :(**

 **much love xoxoxo**


	25. Zoldyck and Freecss

"I swear to god, Gon, if you don't let me-"

"Agh, Killua, I'm almost there...!"

"Nnghh...GON!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Gon jumps up triumphantly into the air, pumping his fists up high. "I win!"

Killua drops his controller with a huff. "I let you win."

"Don't be a sore loser, princess." Gon grins, reaching out to pinch Killua's cheek.

It was a month after Retz's party, and both boys were having a much easier time at school, no longer teased and bullied.

The reaction they had received after Gon's famous speech and his declaration of love for Killua that ended with him kissing his white headed boyfriend, was not something they had expected.

Silence had filled the room, awkward and tense until the boys had pulled apart, Retz clutching the mic with a murderous look in her eyes until applause ensued, thundering and vigorous, whistling followed.

A crowd had surrounded them, thumping them both on the back so hard, they almost fell over from the sheer pressure of it.

It seemed Gon had been right about Retz, and the reason why people followed her. No one, until Gon that is, had ever had the guts to stand up to her, only because she was rich and her family basically had power, much like Killua's family, except they weren't illegal like the Zoldycks.

Now they were basically famous, popular and were always surrounded by a group of classmates who they weren't sure they were friends with quite yet.

So it was nice to spend a Saturday afternoon gaming alone together without worrying where they stood at school.

"How you think Retz is doing right now?" Gon would ask suddenly, plopping down to lie on his stomach, elbows propping him up, chin in hand.

"Why do you care?" Killua scoffed. "She got what she deserved."

"Yeah, but she hasn't been coming to school. I'm just worried I guess."

Killua shook his head. "You're unbelievable. And too nice for your own good."

"Not when defending my Killua."

"Oi!" Killua brought his hand down to bump Gon on the head. "Don't say embarrassing things, idiot!"

"O-ow! Killuaaaa!" Gon whined, immediately sitting up to rub his head with a pout. "I'm just saying the truth!"

"Hush it."

Smug grin replacing his pout, Gon leaned close to Killua until they were mere inches apart, heart hammering in his chest.

"Make me."

It was a challenge, knowing full well Killua was still well too shy to initiate a move like that. Blinking, he stares at Gon intently before closing the gap and ultimately surprising him by capturing thin tan lips with his own plump pale ones.

When he pulled away, he had the satisfaction to see the expression on Gon's face, one filled with utter bliss and shock.

"There. I hushed you."

Silently, Gon had reached up to run his fingers over his lips that still tingled from Killua's kiss. "Yes you did..."

Now utterly embarrassed from his own action, Killua averts his gaze from Gon, reaching up to scratch his pink cheek. "Well don't make a big deal out of it."

Gon giggles and leans in close to him again. "How can I not? You've never done anything like that before. You're so cute."

"C-cut that out, you moron!"

"You know what to do if you want me to."

"Nice try." Killua's heart hammered in his chest as Gon didn't pull away and instead opted to tangle his fingers with the pale boy's, pushing him back until he was pinned to the ground.

Killua gulped. "G-Gon?"

"Hm?"

"We're too young for this."

"I'm not going to do anything, silly Killua." Gon laughed, just leaning down to nuzzle noses with him. "I'm not going to do anything you're not comfortable with anymore. It's a new me. So if you want me to get off of you right now, then I will."

"A-ah. N-no. It's okay." Killua stammered.

This response made a brightened beam appear on Gon's features and he nuzzles his face into the crook of Killua's neck. "It's only been two or three months since we met, but I feel like we've been through a year's worth of problems."

Killua snorted. "Tell me about it."

"But I wouldn't have had it any other way." Gon leans back and looks down to meet the oceanic blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"You're being embarrassing again."

"No, I'm being honest."

"And embarrassing. You're such a sap."

Gon quirks up an eyebrow. "Is that bad?"

Killua keeps his gaze steady with Gon's and shook his head with a small smile.

"Not at all."

* * *

"Hey, Killua?"

Curtains billowed in the night, a soft breeze filling Gon's room.

Mildly asleep, black eyelashes flutter open, revealing cerulean eyes to meet caramel brown in the moonlit bathed room.

"Yeah, Gon?"

"I'm going to marry you someday."

Silence. Then...

"W-what brought this on, i-idiot?!"

"My feelings for you. I've decided. You're going to be my husband one day."

"Oh, you decided huh? Have you ever thought about, oh, I dunno, asking me first?!"

Giggling is heard and the shifting of blankets. "Ah, but I already know you'll say yes."

"Confident aren't we?"

"Just a tad bit."

"Have you ever stopped to think about how we're only twelve?"

"Right now. But we're not getting married soon, silly. I'm talking about the future."

Killua rolls onto his back with a sigh. "Whatever you say, Gon. If you want to get married, then we'll get married."

Satisfied, Gon flips over onto his back as well. "I love you." Though it's been said countless times before, this time was different.

"I know you do. I love you too, Gon."

"No...I mean like...I LOVE love you. I'm in love with you Killua Zoldyck." This wasn't confessed out loud since the party, so Gon wanted to remind him just how much he meant to him.

Killua turns his head to face Gon, blinking in surprise before sighing. "I'm in love with you too, baka. Now can we please go to sleep?"

"One more thing..."

More sighs. "Yes, Gon?"

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"Why are you worried about that? But if it makes you feel better, I promise Gon. As long as you never leave me."

"I promise, Killua."

"Now go to sleep. You're finally going to meet Alluka tomorrow."

"Alright, alright." Snuggling beneath the blankets, Gon lets out a sigh before closing his eyes, smile crossing his lips as he finally allows himself to drift off to sleep, with his favorite boy by his side.

* * *

 **argh, I wasn't sure how to end this Dx but thank you, thank you, THANK YOU all for reading this till the end and putting up with my rewrite, I hope I did it justice! I love you all and your comments made my days a little bit brighter and better ❤️it's sad this has come to an end, but I'm excited to start new stuff. sadly I won't be posting them here, so give me a follow on wattpad and archive of our own as mentioned in previous chapters.**

 **I'll go now before I start crying! Thanks for reading darlings!**

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
